Les noces funambules
by Dia Pristou
Summary: "Tu cherches à savoir, mais parfois tu sais déjà." Quand la Donquixote Family, jeune Law et des Oc se trouvent à Dressrosa et que, vous, vous mettez longtemps à comprendre quels fils sont tirés.
1. Dressrosa

**NDA: Première fanfiction ! Bonjour ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez en review.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie** **n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante, ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

...

Un homme de vingt-quatre ans à la mine fraîche et au regard vif écoutait sagement un pêcheur à qui il avait adressé la parole. Il était à la recherche d'informations, et ce vieillard aux lèvres retroussées avait l'air d'avoir été le plus causant sur les ragots du coin depuis les dernières années.. Ou du moins sur tout ce qui se rapportait à la "Famille" royale.

-Avant elle s'appelait Mantidae-Hidalgo Lira. Après elle s'est mariée avec le roi, alors elle a pris son nom. Donquixote Lira. A ce qu'on raconte elle l'a sauvé de la noyade, le roi serait tombé de ses fils pendant un combat contre je ne sais quelle flopée de pirates. Elle passait avec son navire et elle a sauté à l'eau. Elle l'a ramené à la surface.

Tout le monde ici la prend pour une belle Loreley aux pouvoirs inversés donc ils rêvent tous d'être sauvé par elle. Et les jeunes l'appellent "Lira ! Lira !" Et tu as sans doute entendu les gamins qui chantaient des chansons sur elle sur le chemin vers cette partie du port.

C'est une créature de rêve, d'une grande beauté. Elle a le visage triangulaire, les cheveux épais.

Elle est charmante, aux yeux pétillants, le front haut, c'est vraiment une merveille, une fleur admirable et rare. Séduisant tous ceux qui l'approchent par son caractère. Elle aime aussi blaguer, parader et fanfaronner.

Mais à ce qu'on dit plus haut sur l'île, dans les salons, c'est qu'elle est d'une nature profondément petite-bourgeoise et moralisante et qu'elle connaît parfois des phobies tout à fait irraisonnées. Un seul mot de trop peut l'atteindre au plus profond de son être et faire naître une rancune infinie dont elle n'est plus maître.

Elle et le roi sont tous deux infidèles, ce qui ne semble pas les gêner particulièrement. Mais quand la dame doute de l'amour qu'il lui porte, ou quand elle pense qu'il aime plus une autre qu'elle, la jalousie peut en faire une véritable tyran.

Et il y a des rumeurs sur presque tout la concernant. Je te dis ça plus bas:

Elle a le goût des étreintes rapides. Quand elle est avec son roi elle aime le contact charnel brutal, les possessions crapuleuses. Quand elle est avec un autre, elle préfère la lenteur. Puis elle le tue. On retrouve rarement le pauvre homme au complet. Ça aggrave les pensées des jeunes hommes qui trouvent encore plus de charme en cette femme inaccessible.

Pour lui plaire, on ne doit jamais la contredire. Il est nécessaire d'accorder une absolue confiance en ses jugements et en sa compétence. Il faut savoir l'écouter, croire en ses mensonges. Pour les moins gradés du château, ses désirs sont des ordres auxquels il faut se plier immédiatement, sous peine de scènes épouvantables. Elle est reine et elle le sait bien.

Le vieil homme toujours assis se leva face à l'inconnu qui était devant lui et continua:

Alors maintenant que tu vois le portrait, tu veux toujours t'y intéresser ?

-Ce n'était pas un mauvais portrait. Elle m'intéresse encore plus.

Il souriait et cela donnait à sa phrase une sorte de légèreté. Comme s'il ne venait pas de dire qu'il s'intéressait à LA reine. Ses yeux dorés pétillaient et on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient imploser de joie. Sur le coup il avait les yeux fous du rire.

Le vieux regardait drôlement l'étrange garçon alors que celui ci partait sans plus de cérémonie, commençant à chanter un air:

 _J'aimerais manquer ton appel_

 _Que tu t'inquiètes pour moi_

 _Que tu avertisses ton frère_

 _Et lui parle de tout cela_

 _J'aimerais que tu me crois partie_

 _Quand je serais derrière la porte_

 _Que tu penses 'elle n'est plus là'_

 _Jouons, avant que je ne sortes_

 _Vraiment, rattrape moi._

 _Je suis la reine tu es mon roi_

 _Loreley ou Lorely_

 _Liselotte ou Derosi_

 _Taratata_

 _Tu latura_

 _Lulu passa…._


	2. Il en faut peu pour être heureux !

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus** **tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante, ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

 **Je ne possède pas non plus la théorie évoqué ici ! Mais on va faire comme si ça** _lui_ **appartenait**

 **Réponse à** _ **Guest** Cric Sugar_ : **Merci pour ta review. Doffy pas encore présent pour le moment. Mais il ne va pas tarder.**

...

Le matin se levait tôt sur Dressrosa, et la température idéale séjournait aux alentours de dix heures. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme avait décidé de se réveiller à midi. Parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à sortir aux heures de pointe.

Du moins il se serait levé à midi si la femme qui tenait l'auberge où il avait réservé la nuit n'était pas venu le tirer du lit à huit heures pour qu'il libère la pièce. Il s'était retrouvé à la porte, ses sacs sur les épaules, le regard endormi à chercher une place libre dans un café. Il s'était assis à la première place trouvée, près d'un parterre de tulipes et avait commandé une chose imprononçable, au goût douteux qui allait le réveiller rapidement. Il entendait au loin des voix mais n'en comprenait pas le sens.

- _Les coquelicots fleurissent le long des chemiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins………._

Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est qu'il n'y avait bien que des tulipes près du café, certainement pas de coquelicots. Ne cherchant pas à donner plus d'attention à ces garçons qui avaient l'air amochés par l'alcool de si bon matin il referma les yeux. A moitié allongé sur la table, son verre se déversait sur le sol.

Aujourd'hui il portait une tenue étrange, rouge et doré. Une sorte de chemise ornée de motifs et un châle léger plus long, qui descendait en dessous de son haut, de la même couleur noire de son pantalon. Il semblait avoir rêvé d'un bateau nommé _Président_. Quand il se réveilla, près d'une heure plus tard, il était dévisagé par le serveur, qui n'avait sûrement pas eu le courage de le bousculer pour lui donner l'addition. Il lui intima de se rapprocher et lui dit:

-Je vous informe et vous m'informez. Ça vous intéresse ?

Le serveur semblait perplexe alors il reprit:

-Je m'appelle Castigat.. je suis visiteur sur cette île, j'aimerais des infos concernant Donquixote Lira. En échange je vous explique une anecdote que vous pourrez raconter à vos habitués. Notamment les deux zozos qui piaillent là bas depuis tout à l'heure. Ça ne vous coûte rien de partager des ragots, la dame est une sorte de célébrité ici n'est ce pas. Vous gagnez même. Si vous voulez je vous raconte la théorie du mouton.

Le serveur opina du chef et le jeune homme poursuivit:

-Alors...c'est scientifiquement prouvé un troupeau de moutons ne se déplace qu'à la vitesse du mouton le plus lent. Quand le troupeau est pourchassé, ce sont les plus lents et les plus faibles qui sont attaqués en premier. Cette sélection naturelle est bonne pour le troupeau en général, parce que la vitesse du troupeau augmente à mesure que les plus lents et les plus faibles sont mangés. De la même manière, notre cerveau ne peut fonctionner plus vite qu'en éliminant ses cellules les plus lentes. La consommation d'alcool détruit les cellules. Logiquement ce sont les plus lentes et les plus faibles qui sont détruites en premier. Donc une consommation d'alcool élimine les cellules les plus faibles, rendant ainsi notre cerveau de plus en plus performant. Ça veut aussi dire que si tu bois trop, tu peux devenir comme les deux zozos qui piaillent là bas depuis tout à l'heure. Ce qui n'est pas fraîchement sympa.

Castigat but ce qu'il restait dans son verre, grimaça avant de poser l'argent tiré d'un d ses sacs sur la table.

Le serveur tout chétif semblait ravi d'avoir pu comprendre pareille histoire et lui dit à l'oreille:

- _Ce qu'on raconte d'elle c'est que…_...


	3. Orange et cidre

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante... ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

...

Castigat ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il devait rester mais il n'allait pas partir avant un moment, alors il avait réussi à faire comprendre à l'aubergiste de le laisser tranquille.

Il y avait cette histoire d'informations pour laquelle il devait rester. D'ailleurs il avait tout noté sur un cahier. Toutes les informations recueillies. Tout ce qui la concernait. Mais beaucoup n'étaient que des ragots et il attendait des informations fiables.

Et puis, il devait aller rencontrer un ami sur l'île dans une sorte de restaurant étrange. Tout y était orange. Le décor était pourtant très sympathique, la cuisine raffinée. Castigat était sur une grande table, entouré de treize autres personnes. Avec lui se trouvait onze adultes et deux petites filles en train de jouer à l'écart. En bout de table était monsieur Azeua, un petit homme bourru qui aimait serrer les mains avec vigueur et qui était l'ami commun de tous les convives. Monsieur Azeua était un homme assez bien connu sur l'île. La vieille citation "Un chien sans dents aboie plus vigoureusement" était celle qu'on lui accordait le plus souvent pour description. Il aimait la vie et savait s'entourer de gens compétents. C'est pourquoi sur les onze adultes beaucoup avaient des compétences médicales ou avaient un lien avec la sécurité de l'île ou du château. A la gauche de Azeua, se présentait le seul homme que Castigat ne connaissait pas et qui était une sorte de trésorier d'un club quelconque. A sa droite, deux médecins.

Castigat était assis près d'un garde du château, puis de Rozé, un homme grand et très mince qui paraissait réservé. A côté de lui, sa femme et ses deux filles, Margo et Ello.

Enfin, en face de Castigat, se trouvait son fameux ami, Éric, un médecin légiste et graveur de tombes. La soirée se passait à merveille. Tout était très beau et chaleureux jusqu'au moment où Azeua décida de faire taire l'assemblée. Il se mit à chuchoter et toute la table se rapprocha pour entendre les messes basses du petit homme.

-On a presque confirmation. Il y a une taupe au château.

Les regards étaient horrifiés. Pourtant Éric et Castigat restèrent de marbre, insensible à cette nouvelle. Peut être déjà au courant.

Le trésorier s'étouffait presque. Si le système instauré par le roi s'effondrait il pouvait perdre beaucoup. En fait autour de cette table beaucoup de personnes allaient pâtir de la possible chute du roi. Ils redoutaient déjà le pire. Ils mangèrent franchement, rappelant à voix haute tous les sujets sensibles, seules les petites filles chantaient un air joyeux:

 _Un roi qui souriait, il tuait._

 _Une sorte de mélancolie_

 _A chaque fois il rit._

 _Épousa une…. Je sais pas_

 _Mais non pas. Non pas._

 _Une mante religieuse, pas si religieuse que ça._

 _Celle ci très en colère, tua tous ses amants ce soir_

 _Et dit à son amour:_

 _Tiens, toi que J'aime_

 _J'aimerais manquer ton appel_

.

Castigat reconnut la chanson, qu'il avait toujours pensé devoir être chantée d'un air triste, et décida d'en chanter la suite:

.

 _Que tu t'inquiètes pour moi_

 _Que tu avertisses ton frère_

 _Et lui parles de tout cela_

 _J'aimerais que tu me crois partie_

 _Quand je serais derrière la porte_

 _Que tu penses 'elle n'est plus là'_

 _Jouons, avant que je ne sortes_

 _Vraiment, rattrape moi._

 _Je suis la reine tu es le roi_

 _Loreley ou Lorely_

 _Liselotte ou Derosi_

 _Taratata_

 _Tu latura_

 _Lulu passa…._

.

Ello prit la parole:

-Mais non ! La chanson c'est:

" _je suis la reine, il est le roi_"

Ensuite y a: " _Liselotte et de Rozé"..._ nananah " _Tu la tueras , Lulu passa…"_

C'est ça qu'on entend près du château.

Castigat regarda malicieusement son ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Je vois ici cette information comme une conclusion parfaite de notre soirée, n'est-ce pas ?


	4. Cidre et orange

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante... ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

 **NDA: Plus d'électricité pendant 3 jours j'ai commencé ce chapitre très tard. Excusez le désagrément.**

...

 **"Je plains ceux pour qui il n'y a pas de mystère : ils n'ont de mystère pour personne et aussi peu de vie, à proportion." - André Suarès**

...

Castigat s'était endormi alors qu'ils étaient toujours au restaurant. Il était assis et sa tête dodelinait à droite et à gauche sans jamais tombée et sans jamais que ça ne le réveille. Un balancement régulier et lent.

\- AAAAAAAH !

\- Eh _Aye-Aye_ , ça va ?

Castigat souffla alors que les convives autour de la table étaient toujours en train de se plier de rire devant son réveil incroyable. Éric lui frottait les cheveux pour tenter de mieux le réveiller.

\- Arrête de m'appeler _Aye-Aye_ , Eric ! Et j'ai encore rêvé que mon navire coulait. Mon beau navire...

\- Je pensais que quelqu'un t'avait emmené sur le sien. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec un navire toi maintenant ?

Les yeux dorés du plus jeune homme brillaient de mille feux en regardant son ami.

\- Je suis toujours informateur. Mais avec un navire c'est plus simple. Je vais où je veux quand je veux. Plus besoin d'attendre un navire qui peut m'emmener. Il s'appelle _Président_ , tu verrais il est fantastique, je l'ai acheté à Ridendo chez un pr-...

Personne ne comprit la suite, car à ce moment là, Rozé s'était penché et était intervenu, lui coupant la parole. Il était froid et cynique. S'il avait commencé sa phrase fortement dans le but de l'arrêter dans son récit, la suite était pourtant un ton plus bas, comme si cela ne regardait qu'eux:

-Alors, comme ça tu es informateur " _Aye-Aye_ " ?

Castigat tiqua à son surnom. Son oeil gauche papillonnait.

-Dis-moi. Pour qui travailles-tu ?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire... Il faudrait me donner une information en échange si tu veux avoir la mienne.

Sachant que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux et qu'aucun des deux n'allait vouloir divulguer une chose importante il rajouta:

\- Allons-y Éric. J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, partons d'ici. Monsieur Azeua, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Il salua de la main ceux qu'il trouvait bienveillants et ils partirent.

Dans la rue Margo et Ello appelèrent Éric:

-Monsieur ! Attends ! Dis ! Pourquoi t'as pas de cheveux ?

\- Et bien c'est parce que j'ai fait une poussée de croissance donc j'ai beaucoup grandi et très vite mais mes cheveux n'ont pas bougé !! Donc maintenant ils sont cachés sous mon crâne parce que c'est lui le plus haut ! aha !

Éric n'était pas vraiment vieux. Castigat ne savait pas quel âge il pouvait avoir. Il l'avait connu quand il avait quatorze ans et à cette époque il était déjà chauve. En dix ans il n'avait pas changé.

Ses yeux bleus étaient très déstabilisant. Il était au mieux de sa forme physique, était souple, avait un contrôle exemplaire de sa respiration et un calme surprenant. Sa pratique des arts de combat avait commencé il y a seulement cinq ans mais cela lui avait permis de retrouver les capacités qu'il avait perdues. Pour autant, il était toujours chauve et les autres pensaient souvent qu'il était un _vénérable homme sage et sans défense._

La première fois que Éric et Castigat s'était rencontrés c'était sur Ridendo, l'île où celui-ci habitait et où Éric venait passer ses vacances. Castigat avait brisé son bracelet fétiche. Un bracelet avec des petites perles noires en toc mais qui était tout pour lui, comme un trésor inestimable. Il pleurait et pleurait encore. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes ce qui l'entrainait dans d'affreuses maladresses. A chaque fois qu'il tombait il se surprenait lui même à déformer le mot "Aïe" en "Aya".

-Ça va petit _Aye-Aye_ ?

\- Non, mon bracelet s'est brisé ! J'ai l'impression d'être aussi brisé que lui !

L'adolescent avait tout de suite arrêté de pleurer quand il avait remarqué l'homme "âgé".

-Tu as les yeux bleus.

-Et toi tu as les yeux dorés.

-oui mais toi ils sont TRÈS bleus.

-Et ? Les tiens sont très jaunes.

Ils avaient fini par se disputer pour rien et Éric l'avait réconforté en le faisant rire.

Le chauve-homme était médecin légiste et graveur de tombes. On disait toujours qu'un métier entouré de morts ne menait qu'à la tristesse. Éric, lui, riait tout le temps. Il avait toujours une blague à sortir. Ces blagues étaient nulles mais sorties de sa bouche elles sonnaient comme un émerveillement et le monde autour de lui riait de ses remarques.

Éric s'était attelé à faire rire les vivants avant qu'ils ne meurent. Et il était un ami fidèle de Castigat maintenant. Et un habitant de Dressrosa depuis des années, alors il pourrait l'aider.

Les petites filles étaient parties en glissant un mot dans la main de Castigat et on voyait leur père: les bras croisés, contre la porte, à la lumière du restaurant. Il les observait au loin de son regard noir. Il prit ses filles dans ses bras et il disparut à l'intérieur.

Castiga déroula le papier:

. . . . _Les filles ne le savent pas. Mais il y a plusieurs versions. Ce n'est ni "Je suis la reine, il est le roi" ni "je suis la reine, tu es le roi". Elles ne sont pas fausses pour autant. Mais la version la plus réelle est:_

 _"Je suis la reine, tuer le roi !"_

\- Mantidae-Hidalgo _Rozé_ . . . .


	5. RÉ-VÉ-LA-TION

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante... ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

 **NDA: Chapitre RÉ-VÉ-LA-TION.**

 **PS: Je déteste les mises en pages qui collent tous les mots et qui enlèvent les sauts de lignes, les points, les mots en italique ou en gras quand je veux publier un chapitre. Je vais finir par TOUT FAIRE BRÛLER.**

...

. Lira avait deux ans de plus que Doflamingo et possédait ce teint propre aux femmes adultes qui avaient été belles toute leur vie.

. Mais ce qu'on remarquait le plus rapidement chez elle c'était ses grands yeux. Deux yeux immenses, sans couleur, qui fixaient tout ce qu'il y avait à fixer. Quand quelque chose d'intéressant lui passait sous le nez elle semblait entrer dans un état second. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard et parfois elle s'endormait même dessus. Sa tête pendait mais ses yeux fixaient toujours la proie avec avidité. Souvent Diamante en faisait les frais.

-AH ! MANTIS ! Ne regardes pas ma cuisse comme si elle était mangeable !!!!!!

. Ce n'était pas la faute de Lira si elle avait toujours vu le corps de Diamante comme une oeuvre d'art. Elle avait tenté de le peindre une fois, mais elle ne savait pas dessiner et le résultat avait été tellement affreux qu'elle avait quand même décidé de le mettre dans un couloir sombre, rarement emprunté, pour le cacher.

. Ça avait été son premier échec face à l' _Art_ , autrement appelé Diamante. Toutefois elle avait continué de peindre. Elle dessinait les yeux de son petit garçon.

\- Law ! Viens voir ! J'ai terminé.

. Le garçon d'à peine sept ans aux cheveux aussi noirs que sa mère était en train de tenter de déchiffrer un gros livre. Il tourna sa tête et observa stoïquement la peinture simple de ses propres yeux.

-Je trouve ça bien okaasan.

. Les remarques de Law étaient souvent brèves et il montrait rarement sur son visage une quelconque émotion.

[ _C'est un peu à cause de moi;_ avait toujours pensé la mère _; je n'ai pas eu l'instinct maternel, et son père n'est pas vraiment du genre à discuter souvent avec lui devant les autres de la Family_.]

Quand elle se faisait ce genre de réflexion elle rigolait beaucoup.

. En réalité, Law ne ressemblait qu'à elle.

Quand ce jour là, quand elle était entrée dans la Family, elle avait voulu faire croire à tous que son garçon était le fils de Doflamingo, personne n'avait fait de remarque.

. Le démon céleste se fichait bien de savoir qui était le père du petit. Et en même temps il ne ressemblait qu'à elle. Il ne semblait même pas venir d'un mélange de deux personnes mais semblait ne tenir que de sa mère. Pourtant Law tenait bien de deux personnes. Et Law connaissait son arbre généalogique. Et c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il ne disait rien.

 **Il est parfois de la sagesse de dissimuler ce qu'on pense, et de ne pas dire tout ce qu'on sait.**

...

Lira était ethylophobique. Si bien qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être entourée de buveurs. Sans pourtant être alcoolique la Donquixote Family était du genre à profiter de la vie et de tous ses plaisirs.

Alors quand Lira sentait que des bouteilles allaient s'ouvrir elle quittait la table et allait s'asseoir sur un balcon très loin d'eux dans une autre partie du château pour profiter de l'air frais de la soirée. Souvent dans ses moments là Corazon venait la voir, prétextant l'envie de fumer sans gêner les autres.

Lira lui prit son manteau, le balança au sol pour éteindre les flammes que Corazon avait engendrées.

-Pas étonnant que les plumes soient noires si tu brûles ton manteau tout le temps. Je suppose qu'elles n'étaient pas de cette couleur là au début, c'est ça ? _Corazon Two but Clumsy One._

. Cora haussa simplement les épaules et ils s'assirent au sol. Pour ne pas trop étaler ses grandes jambes sur toute la place il s'était assis en tailleur et il continuait de tirer sur sa cigarette sans rien dire.

. Lira pensait à sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Elle n'aimait pas Doflamingo. En tout cas elle ne l'aimait pas quand elle l'a sauvé. Si on ne lui avait pas dit "Sauve le" elle n'aurait pas bougé. Mais aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle l'aimait bien. Certainement pas d'amour. Mais au fond vivre et travailler avec quelqu'un ça changeait vivement les relations. Surtout quand on était mariés.

. Cora claqua des doigts, installant autour d'eux une bulle de silence et il commença à chanter d'une voix peu assurée mais pourtant jolie.

-C'est toi que j'aime, Rocinante.

-Qui a dit le contraire ?

-Tout le monde.

-Alors on joue bien.

. Lira vérifia que personne n'était là, le fruit du démon cachant les oreilles indiscrètes mais pas les yeux, puis remua le menton dans la direction de Corazon et il vint l'embrasser.

-Je suis une Donquixote, mais ce n'est pas pour le premier frère que j'ai craqué mais bien pour le deuxième.

...

-Okaasan ne cours pas dans les couloirs tu vas tomber !

Lira cherchait désespérément Corazon. Elle courrait partout. Quand elle le trouva elle se colla à lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Cora. J'ai reçu un appel par Den Den Mushi, de mon frère. " _Attention Doflamingo vient d'enlever ses lunettes. Je répète Doflamingo vient d'enlever ses lunettes_ "... ça veut dire que Doffy nous surveille. Il se doute peut être déjà que nous sommes des marines...


	6. Do est sur un bateau Do tombe à l'eau

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante... ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

...

 _9 ans avant actuel:_

 _(Castigat, quinze ans)_

-Éric, tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais ?

-Mh ?...On a tous une part sombre. L'idéal de la vie en société est de mourir avant d'avoir pu la divulguer à qui que ce soit. Avouons le c'est quelque chose de très pudique en fait.

-Toi c'est quoi ta part sombre indévoilable ?

-Si elle est indévoilable je ne vais pas te la montrer. Pourquoi tu poses ce genre de question ? Tu penses être mauvais ? C'est ta crise d'adolescence ?

-Est ce que je suis un joueur ? Est ce que je suis des règles ? Est ce qu-

-Eh Aye-Aye.

-Oui ?

Éric tourna la page de son journal.

-Arrête de poser des questions, tu es un bon gars...

Il lui servit un verre de jus de pomme et un silence s'installa quelques minutes.

-Tu sais, mes vacances sont bientôt terminées maintenant. Je vais retourner chez moi. Tu veux venir ? A Dressrosa.

-Non, je ne peux pas quitter Ridendo. Mais on se retrouvera. A Dressrosa.

...

 _8 ans avant actuel:_

Un jour sur les mers, le navire de la Donquixote Family se faisait attaquer par une liasse de pirates ennemis. Doflamingo, dans le ciel, les attaquait en retour. Un des navires avait une drôle d'allure et il inspira à Doflamingo que le capitaine n'était pas de mèche avec les autres ennemis.

Ce navire était le seul à ne pas tenter de l'atteindre. Doflamingo se posa un instant dessus, s'éloignant du reste, abandonnant le champ de bataille une minute pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Le pont était désert. Il savait plus ou moins qu'il y avait des personnes en bas mais il se leva plutôt pour aller à la rencontre de celle qui était à la barre, une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe verte.

-Donquixote Doflamingo…

-C'est moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais sur mon navire ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais à ne pas m'attaquer avec ton navire ?

-Tu veux que je t'attaque ?

L'échange avait continué en questions/réponses et les deux s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Doflamingo la surplombait de toute sa hauteur et gardait toujours son sourire extra-large plaqué sur le visage.

Au final personne n'avait su comment mais le pirate était tombé à la mer. Encore aujourd'hui c'était un mystère. Il semblait bien que Lira l'avait poussé à l'eau. Peut être avait elle usé d'un stratagème inconnu ou l'avait elle menotté.

Alors que la mer s'agitait toujours de l'atterrissage de son nouvel habitant elle avait reçu un appel par escargophone.

-Sauve-le.

-Vous pouvez répéter ? Ce n'était pas dans les plans. J'étais censée le balancer à la flotte.

La voix au bout de l'escargophone expliqua le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait.

-Les plans ont changés. Son équipage se rapproche trop de ton navire, ils vont récupérer Doflamingo et même avec les hommes cachés dans la soute tu ne pourras pas lutter contre eux ni t'échapper. Sauve-le. Trouve un moyen pour qu'il te trouve intéressante. Fais en sorte que vous soyez mariés. Et prends le pouvoir en tant que reine à Dressrosa. Sauve-le tu auras le reste des ordres plus tard. Sauve-le.

Elle entendait encore un dernier "Sauve-le" alors qu'elle plongeait et quand elle remonta tant bien que mal un Doflamingo qui avait bu la tasse et qu'elle lui faisait cracher le breuvage elle remarqua que son interlocuteur avait raccroché.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-De quoi ?

-Cette bipolarité.

-Tu penses que je suis bipolaire Doflamingo ?

-Je ne sais pas il n'y a que toi pour me le dire. Tu me lances à la mer et puis tu me sauves.

-Je ne suis certainement pas bipolaire. Penses tu le monde de la même manière qu'il y a 6 ans ? Bien sûr que non. De la même manière qu'il y a 2 ans ? Non plus. Tes avis évoluent constamment. Là… j'ai changé d'avis… _très rapidement_. Voilà tout.

...

 _1 an avant actuel:_

Dans un établissement douteux Castigat discutait avec un homme dont il lui était impossible de voir le visage. L'homme masqué tourna un escargophone vers lui et Castigat se mit à parler:

-Je m'appelle Castigat Ridendo Mores.

-Je suis Doflamingo Dressrosa Donquixote. Tu fais vraiment une présentation étrange. Tu ne veux pas faire une présentation normale ? _Mores Castigat, fufufu~_

Castigat le regarda franchement en se demandant ce que cet homme dont l'escargophone relevait l'allure de psychopathe avait à dire sur la normalité aux vues des avis de recherches de lui et de son équipage de cinglés.

-Il paraît que tu es intéressé pour devenir un de mes informateurs _fufu~_

Dis moi tout...


	7. Du jus de pomme, s'il te plaît

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante... ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

 **NDA: Il y a maintenant trois lecteurs !! AMAZING !**

 **NDA bis: Hey ! Coucou à Taranis K, qui est ma lectrice la plus fidèle et aussi ma bêta lectrice non-officielle xD merci à toi** **de me corriger avec tant de ferveur !**

...

-Que s'est-il passé ? Il s'est écoulé quatre jours et je m'en suis pas rendu compte ? C'est quoi ce travail ? Eriiiiic ! Tu m'as pas réveillé ! Ni prévenu de quoi que ce soit !

Cela faisait quatre jours que Castigat avait retrouvé Éric dans ce restaurant orange et qu'il s'était allègrement installé chez son ami. Il avait profité de ces instants pour redevenir un véritable enfant. Il buvait son jus de pomme préféré, mangeait des tartines de pain frais avec de la confiture de fraise, dormait le plus clair du temps où Eric travaillait. Castigat était très heureux chez Eric, d'autant plus qu'il acceptait sa paresse. Pour autant il devait clairement partir. Il tira de l'un de ses deux sacs son petit cahier aux couleurs vieillies et se posta devant la table de la salle à manger.

-Je dois aller trouver Doflamingo.

-Courage.

-Mais je ne pars pas ailleurs, j'ai laissé mes sacs ici. Je pars sur le chemin, peu importe où je vais n'est ce pas ? Le château va être sur ce chemin mais la destination n'est pas mon but ni ma finalité. Je vais juste marcher. Est-ce que tu vas un jour me pardonner de travailler pour lui ?

-La cigogne peut voler haut sans aide. Tu es grand Castigat, tu es une grande cigogne. Tu as fait des choix. Vas-y. Je t'attends ici. Ramènes du thé goût pêche.

Le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans ferma la porte derrière lui.

...

Il marchait dans la rue, en réfléchissant aux informations qu'il avait obtenues, à celles qu'il allait dévoiler et celles qu'il allait dissimuler.

Castigat n'aimait pas toutes ces histoires de famille.

Il y allait avoir inimitié entre le roi et son épouse. Et puis entre le roi et son frère. Et puis aussi entre le roi et Law peut être. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les histoires de familles. Lui, il n'avait jamais eu que Éric depuis l'adolescence et avant, c'était Ridendo qui l'avait élevé. L'île l'avait élevé. Si bien qu'il était devenu l'île. Il avait pris son nom, son histoire. Castigat ne se présentait jamais en tant que "Mores Castigat". Il était Castigat Ridendo Mores. Ça avait plus de signification pour lui. Castigat devenait un nom de famille, Ridendo une identité et Mores autre chose en fait. Mores avait d'ailleurs toujours été pour lui ce que Corazon était pour Rocinante, ni plus ni moins qu'un détail. Mores ne faisait pas partie de lui. Il le présentait quand même. Parce que ça faisait joli. Et parce que ça donnait un _sens_ à son identité complète.

" _Loreley ou Lorely_

 _Liselotte ou De Rozé_

 _Taratata_

 _Tu la tueras_ "

Castigat était certain de ce que ça voulait dire. Loreley, ou Lorely, était la femme mythique à laquelle on comparaît Lira depuis qu'elle avait repêché celle qu'elle appelait "Do". Liselotte était normalement le nom de la femme de Rozé, à ce qu'il avait entendu au dîner. Et quant à Rozé lui-même... la chanson indiquait qu'il allait assassiner la reine.

.Rozé tuera sa soeur.

...

" _Un inconnu tss, on va quand même pas faire rentrer ce blanc-bec ici. Qu'est ce qu'il veut le gamin ?"_

Les gardes du château ne comptaient pas le faire entrer. Castigat désespérait et se demandait comment il allait faire pour trouver Doflamingo maintenant.

Il partait du principe que rentrer de force dans le château, en maltraitant tout ceux qui passeraient sur son chemin ne serait pas une attitude convenable. Et sans oser se l'avouer Castigat n'était pas doué au combat. Il était intelligent, pour sûr. Instruit et rusé. Mais il ne savait pas se battre. Il avait des bases. Juste. Des. Bases.

Par chance un membre de l'équipage arriva et le fit entrer en lui indiquant que le jeune maître n'avait mis personne dans la confidence de son arrivée. Sur le chemin il détailla son guide. Lao G. Unité de Diamante. Il l'effrayait. Castigat claqua ses deux mains et pria les dieux de l'océan de faire en sorte qu'Eric ne ressemble jamais à ce vieillard. Éric était chauve mais il était NORMAL. Ce... Lao G faisait peur à voir.

Quand il arriva dans un bureau luxueux et hors-normes, le vieux le laissa et il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'on lui avait désigné. Il observa le bureau en chêne devant lui et se dit que son employeur avait vraiment de bons goûts.


	8. Le carnet vert

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante, ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

 **Réponse à Guest** Cric Sugar

 **-Ta longue review m'a fait plaisir ;)**

 **-Lira n'a pas mangé de fruit du démon, étant donné qu'elle a pu sauter à l'eau pour le chercher**

 **-Tu n'aurais pas sauver Doffy-sama ?!?!**

 **NDA: Je viens de me rendre compte que dans Diamante il y a le mot "amant" :D c'est pas un signe pour moi ça ?!**

...

Doflamingo n'était pas ponctuel et son informateur ne tenait plus à rester assis plus longtemps. Il se leva en s'étirant un peu. Il y avait, derrière le bureau, l'éclairage naturel, qui donnait du ciel l'indication qu'il n'était pas encore midi.

Castigat s'était approché de la fenêtre pour contempler l'extérieur et avait passé avec lassitude ses doigts sur la vitre, car il avait toujours vu tout le monde le faire. Cela paraissait la suite logique de son tourmant. Tout de même agacé des traces qu'il laissait sur la vitre il tourna son bras et tenta d'effacer ses bêtises mais les marques s'étalèrent de plus belles. Alors il se dit "Je suis un boulet".

Il tourna dans la pièce en observant le bureau de son employeur. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé que par Den Den Mushi et Castigat ne pouvait le reconnaitre que grâce à son avis de recherche. Mais ils avaient parlé longtemps, presque tous les jours. Et le jeune homme aimait à se dire "c'est normal qu'il ait autant de classe, ça se sentait déjà dans sa façon de parler".

Il s'assit sur le haut fauteuil qui était celui de Doflamingo et posa ses mains sur le bureau en une posture de colère, tenta d'imiter son employeur pour s'occuper.

- _FUFU ! FUFU-FUFU-_ Hey ! Arrêtez de foutre le bordel ! Fufu-

Castigat ne savait pas mieux gérer son ennui. Il tenta des vocalises du rire du flamant puis termina par siffler un air qui n'a pas l'air d'un air et qui n'était rien de connu.

Castigat était en train de faire les cent pas quand Doflamingo entra.

-La ponctualité ce n'est pas ton fort, Do-sama.

Le grand blond souriait, pas le moins du monde contrarié pour si peu de convenance.

-Il fallait bien que je me fasse désirer~.

Quand Castigat l'entendit rire il se dit "c'est plus fluide. C'est cela qu'il me manque, de la fluidité." Et quand il sortit de la pièce quinze minutes plus tard il tenta à nouveau des vocalises et il éclata de rire devant son propre ridicule.

- _Crcrcrcrrrcrrrcrcr_ ~

Son rire n'avait pas à être jaloux d'un autre.

...

Doflamingo n'avait jamais eu vent de l'apparence de Castigat. De prime abord quand il l'avait vu il s'était dit : "Est-ce que c'est à lui que j'ai confié une telle mission ?"

Il l'aurait pourtant d'ailleurs imaginé plus frêle, plus timide. Il était à peine plus grand que Baby 5 en fait. Mais il lui avait tendu un carnet avec assurance, confiant et sûr de lui et de l'égalité qui régnait, d'après celui-ci, entre eux deux. Le roi de Dressrosa avait trouvé intéressant son audace, et il voyait dans son audace et dans ses yeux un charme qu'il avait su trouver dans les façons de vivre de chaque membre de sa Famille et qui l'avait mené à leur faire rejoindre ses rangs.

Il avait après un peu détaillé le carnet. Plusieurs verts, couleurs vieillies. Les pages qu'il avait d'abord consultées étaient très soignées et sans ratures. Ce cahier n'était clairement pas un brouillon mais bien un exemplaire nouveau et mieux agencé de celui sur lequel l'informateur avait travaillé.

-Je lirai ça après le dîner de ce soir~

...

Castigat était à présent dans une tisanerie. Il ne savait pas si c'était le nom adéquat pour ce magasin specialisé, mais il allait faire avec. Partout autour de lui se trouvaient des boîtes, des coffrets, des sachets, des bouteilles de thé, de tisane et de boissons aux vertus médicinales. Il s'arrêta dans le rayon qui l'intéressait, nommé en lettres graisseuses "THÉ", et observa attentivement les emballages.

 _Abricot, pêche, goyave_.

 _Citron miel_.

 _Pêche miraculeuse_.

 _Pêche cerise (Avec de la pêche et de la cerise)_.

 _La mûre de ma vie_.

Il ne tenta plus de lire les autres inscriptions et prit en main le coffret orangé "Pêche miraculeuse". L'étiquette attire-l'oeil trompa la vigilence de Castigat et il pensa de suite qu'il y avait plus de sachets à la pêche à l'intérieur que de "nuit révélatrice", "sommeil apaisé" ou "anti maux de ventre". Il passa à la caisse avec le coffret "Pêche miraculeuse" et rentra chez Eric.


	9. Kikoku

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante, ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

 **Note de l'auteur (** Vous avez vu je suis auteur ! HEHEHE **): Cette après midi j'ai eu assez de temps pour écrire deux chapitres ! Celui là est un iota plus court (juste un iota) mais c'est un mal pour un bien !**

...

 _SONDAGE:_ Vous préférez Donquixote, Donquijote, Don Quichotte ou Donquichotte ou je-ne-sais-quoi ? J'ai utilisé Donquixote par reflexe mais Donquijote (si on le prononce avec un accent espagnol -même si moi et l'Espagne ça fait deux) je trouve que ça sonne mieux ! Conseillez-moi ! Bisous.

...

Pourquoi Lira avait nommé son fils Law, qui signifiait _Loi ?_

Aux yeux de la Family, c'était parce que la "Loi" c'était quelque chose de royal.

Mais sa mère l'avait surtout nommé ainsi parce qu'elle faisait partie de la marine. Et parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui était le père de son fils était marine également (Même si officiellement il était son oncle et son oncle était officiellement son père.)...

À Doflamingo, Lira avait dit: "C'est ton fils et il va s'appeler Law".

Doflamingo lui avait répondu: "Je me fiche de qui est le père et je me fiche de comment il va s'appeler. À partir du moment où il naîtra il sera à moi."

À Corazon, Lira avait dit: "C'est ton neveu ( _parce que Doflamingo écoutait_ ) et il va s'appeler Law."

Corazon n'avait pas répondu ( _parce que Doflamingo écoutait toujours_ )...

Corazon n'entretenait aucune discussion avec Law, mais il ne le considérait pas comme n'importe quel enfant, il ne lui faisait jamais de mal. Il écrivait aux autres: " _Je ne le frappe pas, c'est mon neveu. On a la même chair, le même sang_."

Il n'avait jamais aimé frapper les enfants, mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour les éloigner de Doflamingo. Pour Law c'était trop tard, mais il le savait intelligent et il avait un lien fort avec sa mère, il n'allait jamais la trahir.

C'était comme une évidence. Doflamingo, Diamante, Trébol, Pica et les autres. Ils avaient tous remarqué ça dans son regard. Il avait une lueur folle qui avertissait du danger qu'il pouvait devenir si on touchait à sa mère. Il préparait du poison, des bombes dans une alcôve de sa chambre. Il voulait mettre en sécurité ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait conscience qu'il fallait tuer les gens qui tuaient pour cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il était jeune. Si adulte déjà.

Une fois, deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'il n'avait encore que cinq ans, il était sorti du château seul sans qu'on le remarque et la Famille l'avait cherché partout sur l'île toute la nuit. C'était Diamante qui l'avait retrouvé, sur un banc dans un parc isolé. Il avait averti les autres et il s'était posé avec lui le temps de les attendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au delà des étoiles ?

-Hé ?

-Il y a bien quelque chose au delà des étoiles !!

-Je ne sais pas Law ! Arrête de poser des questions qui n'ont pas de sens !

Law avait regardé le ciel et avait pleuré un peu, même s'il pleurait rarement. Et il s'était mis en colère.

-C'est bien ça vous ! Vous me comprenez jamais ! Vous voulez jamais faire des efforts ! Je vous déteste tous ! Toi aussi _Diamante-ya_ ! Vous êtes tous pareil.

Puis ils étaient rentrés au palais. Diamante n'était plus très bien avec le petit après cela. Il aurait pourtant voulu être plus proche de lui. Il l'admirait. Tandis que Lira admirait le corps de Diamante, Diamante admirait l'esprit de Law.

[ Il _est encore très influençable. On peut en faire quelque chose de grand ! Le jeune prince peut devenir quelqu'un de grand._ ]

Il lui avait donné des leçons de combats à partir de ses six ans. Law avait une incroyable précision et une préférence pour les armes longues.

-Si tu arrives à me battre un jour en combat alors je t'offre un nodachi !


	10. Je ne sais pas

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante, ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

 **Réponse à** Cric Sugar " **PLONGE, SAUVE-LE, ÉPOUSE-LE" xD punaise ça c'est qqch qui va rester dans ma mémoire.**

Ps: **Avez-vous remarqué que mon histoire avait un fond de WTF ? Non ? Pas grave moi je m'amuse bien xD**

...

Castigat avait ramené le coffret " _Pêche miraculeuse_ " mais Éric était toujours au travail et il lui avait indiqué qu'il n'allait pas rentrer manger.

Castigat avait faim et même s'il n'était qu'à peine midi il s'était donc fait cuire des oeufs et s'était assis devant la table basse. Il avait deniché un livre qu'il contemplait gravement sans ouvrir.

Normalement, Castigat ne concluait jamais un repas par quelque chose de chaud. Il lui fallait terminer par du froid, c'était ses goûts. Exceptionnellement il se dit qu'il pouvait bien changer un peu. Il s'approcha de la boîte nouvellement achetée et en tira le premier sachet venu: "nuit révélatrice", qu'il s'empressa de préparer et de boire. Il prit ensuite le livre devant lui.

Il était blanc, plutôt haut, large. Il donnait l'impression de n'avoir que quelques pages et de contenir tout de même plus d'un demi siècle de la vie de quelqu'un. La première page était annotée:

{ _Je ne peux pas développer E. parce que elle c'est moi. C'est moi, c'est toi. C'est celle qui voit. C'est celle qui vit. }_

La tête du jeune homme tournait de plus en plus et il savait que c'était le thé. [ _Bordel, il y avait quelque chose d'illicite dans ce truc.]_ Il s'était endormi.

...

Quand il se réveilla, il devait être tard car Eric était sur un fauteuil près du sien.

Il était plus rouge que de coutume alors il avait dû revenir d'une journée à graver une tombe sous le plein soleil.

-Enfin reveillé.

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

-De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

Son esprit était embrouillé par le sommeil, il ne nota pas les éléments de son rêve et il eut vite fait de les oublier.

-Je ne sais plus... Pourquoi j'ai autant dormi ?

Tous deux reluquaient le coffret ouvert et la tasse en silence mais le plus jeune avait besoin qu'on lui dise à voix haute la teneur du problème et il réitèra sa question. Éric lut l'étiquette.

PÊCHE MIRACULEUSE

...Arôme (14%), feuilles d'oranger, hibiscus, maltodextrine, pêche (2%), etc

 _Mode d'emploi:_

Pour 1 sachet, infuser 4 à 5 minutes dans 200 ml d'eau à 100C (sans sucre).

Infos nutritionnelles:

Valeur énergétique ...

Matières grasses ...

Dont acides gras saturés ...

Drogues...

Glucides ...

Protéines ...

Sel ...

Seul un détail attira son attention: un paragraphe sur les substances suivant les sachets. Il tenta simplement de lire "nuit révélatrice" et ne comprit que peu de choses. Mais ce qui était sûr c'était que quelque chose dans ce thé avait shooté le cerveau de Castigat pendant un long moment.

-Au fait, Eric, c'est quoi ce livre ?

Le chauve prit l'objet dans sa main et l'ouvrit directement à la 3ème page pour lui montrer. Il y avait beaucoup de dessins d'un autre âge, très abstraits, enfantins.

-Des dessins d'enfants... Eric. Je ne savais pas que tu en avais...

Au fond de lui, Castigat se sentait trahis. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Pourtant il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander ÇA. Parce que Eric c'était juste Éric, son ami de longue date. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le connaître dans le détail. Pourtant il se sentait horrifié. Peut-être plus de lui-même. Il aurait dû demander.

Eric avait senti le malaise.

-Non je n'ai pas d'enfants ! Ces dessins là c'est de moi ! Quand moi j'étais petit !... Ma mère me disait toujours qu'il fallait garder des traces de nous pour le futur. Pour la nostalgie.

-La première page, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il tourna la page.

-Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre. J'avais écrit ça plus tard, j'avais entendu ça dans un rêve qui me venait souvent. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.


	11. Une CHARMANTE personne !

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante, ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

...

 **PS: Préparez-vous au plus petit chapitre de cette fiction ! Ce n'est pas un bug. C'est fait exprès :D**

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Doflamingo avait terminé son dîner et tentait de lire le cahier d'investigation mais il pensait trop à une certaine personne pour réussir à se concentrer...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Toi tu vis, toi tu vis, toi tu meurs !

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante, ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

.

.

 **Réponse à** Cric Sugar:

 **-Ta review fait 6km de loooooooooong !!!**

 **-Oh punaise mais ça va pas de me faire rire comme ça avec Trébol x'D c'est pas gentiiiil.**

 **-Oh ça... je le dis depuis le premier chapitre ça... c'est tellement triste. Dans Diamante y a pourtant le mot AMANT ! Bordel ! Pourquoi je peux pas l'acheter ?**

 **-Alors non "E." n'est pas Eric ni une version féminine de lui. Not possible ;D**

 **-Eh Oh ! Moi aussi je suis en vacances !! C'est pas une raison pour bloquer les neurones xD**

.

.

.

 **NDA: WTFFF ! Quand je reçois la notification email "chapitre posté" ça m'indique que ma fiction est répertoriée "Sci fi / horror"... est ce que vous voyez ça aussi ? C'est absurde**

...

Doflamingo ne doutait pas de la fiabilité de son frère. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait le trahir. Corazon était une extension de sa personne. Celui qui était né après lui. Celui qui serait toujours là pour lui et pour qui il serait toujours là. Personne ne devait lui faire du mal. Il le pensait même parfois comme son jumeau.

Le pirate savait que son frère et son épouse étaient proches. C'était assez léger, parfois il la regardait un peu. Il l'observait.

Son frère montrait peu d'émotions, mais il portait de l'attention,- alors qu'il en manquait cruellement d'habitude-, aux choses qu'il appréciait. Il regardait aussi beaucoup son fils. Ça le confortait dans l'idée que Cora était une partie de lui: normal qu'il apprécie son épouse et son fils. Mais ça le dérangeait tout autant.

Parce que Donquixote Lira n'était peut être pas ce qu'elle disait être. Il s'était inquiété de ça quand il l'avait surpris il y a de cela deux ans en train de fouiller dans son bureau, dans sa bibliothèque. A faire des cachotteries. Il la savait infidèle, tout aussi infidèle que lui. C'était normal entre eux. C'était cette liberté qu'elle prenait sans s'excuser qu'il trouvait intéressante chez elle. Elle avait du charme. Mais elle ne prenait pas la peine de cacher ses liaisons. Alors ses cachotteries étaient forcément d'une autre nature.

Pour autant Lira était son épouse. Elle était la mère de son fils, ou du moins celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, -parce qu'après tout biologiquement ou pas Law était légalement son fils. Alors Doflamingo n'avait pas posé de jugement hâtif. Il avait cherché un peu plus. Ce n'était pas concluant. Il avait fini par appeler un de ses sbires en mission sur une île de East Blue et lui avait demandé de trouver quelqu'un de fiable pour enquêter de l'extérieur.

Il se devait de mettre son frère et le reste de sa famille en sécurité.

Maintenant, il était en possession du cahier qui lui dirait ce qu'il en retournait.

Il avait beaucoup pensé à Castigat, son informateur, avant d'ouvrir l'objet. Il avait un pressentiment. Bon ou mauvais, il ne savait pas mais il sentait qu'il y avait un lien entre eux deux. Entre Castigat et lui. Un fil, qui les liait. De la poitrine à la poitrine. De la tête à la tête. Quel comble pour un marionnettiste que de se sentir oppressé par un fil invisible.

Il avait ouvert le livre, finalement. Il était tard dans la nuit, et sous sa lampe au bord de son lit il lisait.

Il rigolait beaucoup quant à ce qu'on disait qu'elle sur l'île. "(...) aurait sauvé Donquixote Doflamingo, tombé de ses fils lors d'un combat, de la noyade."

La vérité était tellement plus délicate...

Son épouse était idolâtrée par la plupart des habitants de l'île, jalousée par les autres. Critiquée pour sa "phobie irraisonnée" de l'alcool.

...

Castigat savait que Donquixote Lira était une marine en infiltration. Pour autant, c'était l'un des détails qu'il avait MALHEUREUSEMENT oublié d'ajouter à nouveau dans la version complète de son cahier de notes. Oups. Il expliquait alors ici que Lira n'était plus nette depuis deux ans: parce qu'elle tentait de tomber de nouveau enceinte et qu'elle voulait savoir où mettre son enfant en sécurité si Doflamingo ne le voulait pas. Parce que Doflamingo était bipolaire parfois peut être. Un enfant ça va un enfant ça va pas.

Doflamingo crut ce beau mensonge de Castigat.

...

Le matin qui suivit, le jeune homme avait retrouvé entre deux maisons un Rocinante causant.

-Castigat Ridendo Mores...

-Rocinante... J'ai passé les informations à Do. J'ai tout agencé, il y a des centaines de témoignages. Il va croire dur comme fer que Lira a agi étrangement parce qu'elle a cherché à tomber enceinte. (Alors qu'elle faisait son travail de marine à faire je ne sais pas quoi.) Et qu'elle est actuellement enceinte de trois semaines. Donc vous êtes saufs et vous pouvez continuer de faire ce que vous voulez pour le compte de la marine _Crcrcrcrrrcrrrcrcr~_

-Mais Lira n'est pas enceinte. Doflamingo va s'en rendre compte.

-Tu n'es pas au courant, Lira non plus. Mais pourtant moi je peux te l'affirmer. La femme de ta vie porte un deuxième enfant.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard joueur, fier de lui apprendre la chose dont seul lui était au courant, et s'en retourna, quittant le second traitre à la Family.


	13. Ouvre moi la porte toi qui as la clef !

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante, ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

.

 **Réponse à** Cric Sugar: **Faut se l'avouer Doffy il est un peu en mode "Toi tu vis, toi tu vis, toi tu meurs." (Dewey sort de ce corps) xD**

.

 ** _Note de moi qui suis l'auteur:_**

 ** _Je vais vous avouer pourquoi j'écris cette fanfiction. J'y mets beaucoup de coeur parce que... j'écris pour quelque chose qui n'existera plus dans quelques années... le respec_ t xD**

.

.

 **PS: un bug m'a obligé à republier les 3 derniers chapitres.**

...

Maintenant que Lira était libérée du problème Doflamingo il restait tout de même à Castigat à gérer la chansonnette. S'il avait raison, Rozé, le frère de Lira, allait vouloir la tuer et il lui fallait arrêter ça. Pour autant, il devait la mettre elle, -l'enfant dans son ventre-, et son fils en sécurité. Ce qui multiplait la dose de travail dans un temps qui, lui, ne se multipliait pas.

Son intervention en faveur des deux marines lui était avantageux pour une chose: Rocinante avait déjà dû mettre Lira au courant qu'il était de leur côté et qu'il avait permis d'éloigner Doflamingo de leur petit secret. Ce qui allait logiquement lui accorder leur confiance et allait l'aider à _kidnapper_ la reine de Dressrosa tranquillement, pour la mettre hors de danger.

Il se demandait encore comment il allait faire pour s'y prendre. Il fallait l'éloigner du château. Les paroles annonçaient la mort de Lira, en toute logique c'est que là où elle était censée se trouver, soit le château, elle ne serait pas pour autant bien protégée.

Castigat ne pouvait pas aller voir la Family tranquillement et s'exclamer: "Bonsoir j'ai mangé le fruit de la cigogne et il y a une chanson prophétique qui circule donc il faudrait que vous me laissiez emmener votre reine pour qu'elle vienne avec nous en mer boire de la tisane avec moi et mon ami Eric pour sa sécurité parce que sans nous elle ne survivra pas et que vous êtes tout aussi incompétent."

Décidément ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait faire.

Heureusement pour la résolution de son problème, Doflamingo lui avait auparavant envoyé un mot lui sommant de venir le rejoindre au château. Castigat n'avait pas vraiment plus que ça fait attention à l'injonction de venir le voir mais il trouvait maintenant cette invitation comme la meilleure chose qui soit.

Une fois l'entretien terminé il allait pouvoir trouver Law et Lira pour leur faire quitter l'île au plus vite.

Il était très tard dans la soirée quand il entra dans le château et il faisait déjà presque totalement nuit quand il trouva enfin la pièce où Doflamingo l'attendait.

L'atmosphère y était pesante et Castigat se rendit compte que ce qui allait se dérouler n'allait peut être pas lui plaire.

La salle était sombre et seul le centre de la pièce était éclairé par une vieille lampe. Il s'en approcha et il entendit le rire et la voix du flamant rose, peu rassurants, dans son dos, qui lui intimait de s'asseoir.

Il s'assit rapidement sur le long canapé, angoissé comme pas permis. Sans voir grand chose, il entendait des bruits de verres tinter à sa droite et se demanda si Doflamingo allait le torturer.

Le roi sauta par dessus le canapé, se retrouvant assis _collé à Castigat._ Son visage exposait un sourire immense et il installa son bras gauche sur les épaules de son informateur tandis que sa main droite tenait, plus loin, par les tiges, deux verres remplis de vin rouge.

Castigat ouvrit grand les yeux pour vérifier ce qu'il voyait.

 ** _[ Putain mais il me prend pour un gigolo ? ]_**

Il se leva en trébuchant dans le tapis et sortit de la salle le plus vite qu'il pouvait, le coeur palpitant, pour passer à la deuxième chose qu'il devait faire au château: trouver Law et Lira.


	14. Fruit ou légume ?

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante, ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

 **Ps: Peut-être bien qu'une certaine citation d'une certaine série s'est légèrement transformée et integrée dans ce chapitre... peut-être bien.**

...

Doflamingo marchait dans son château, de cette démarche dégingandée qui lui était propre. Ses deux bras étaient levés, tenant à hauteur les verres et la bouteille qu'il avait pris en sortant de la salle.

Il tournait la tête à droite, à gauche, cherchant où son petit animal avait pu s'enfuir. C'était vilain de le faire tourner en bourrique dans sa propre maison. A un tournant, il entrevit quelqu'un et avant même de savoir qui c'était, il sourit de plus belle. Toutefois quand il se rendit compte que c'était Trébol qui trainait dans le couloir son sourire s'effaca, laissant place à une moue dédaigneuse.

-Mwéhéhé, Doffy. Je viens de croiser ton informateur. Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour lui faire peur comme ça ? Il était vraiment tout pâle.

Doflamingo s'écarta du général qui lui parlait de trop près. Grognant, il expliqua plus ou moins la situation, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que ça avec lui.

-hmf...'invitait pour la soirée. Il est partit. Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce couloir en pleine nuit ?

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et le quitta et le tas gluant poursuivit ses pas.

-Né Doffy~, tu vas finir par vraiment lui faire peur et il ne viendra plus jamais ici de son plein gré. Et je ne sais pas dans quelle direction il est parti, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. Il est tellement faible qu'il ne peut pas faire de dégât ici hein Doffy né ?

Le capitaine pirate semblait s'agacer à chaque nouveau mot que son lieutenant prononçait et déposa trop brutalement les verres et la bouteille sur un buffet alentours dans le but de l'inciter à se taire rapidement. Trébol s'arrêta un instant, avant de finalement lui demander s'il voulait qu'il l'aide à chercher l'informateur ou s'il fallait aller réveiller quelqu'un pour l'aider aussi. Mais face au silence du blond et au fait qu'il lui tourne le dos Trébol se dit qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas et finit par le laisser seul dans le couloir.

...

Lira dormait dans la même chambre que Doffy, le plus clair de son temps, alors dès que Castigat avait su que Doflamingo n'y était pas (-vu qu'il était auparavant dans un salon avec lui -.. et quand il pensait ça, ça maltraitait carrément son cerveau-) il avait pu passer tranquillement. Il avait frappé:

-* _Toc Toc Toc*_ , Lira... * _Toc Toc Toc*_ , Lira...

Une femme au regard embué par la fatigue ouvrit la porte sans regarder le geneur. Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main, le menaçant avec un pistolet de l'autre, sans vraiment avoir pourtant l'air d'être concernée par ce qu'il se passait.

-Doffy rentre sans frapper et ceux qui sont autorisés à, peut être un jour, frapper à cette porte m'appellent Mantis alors dis moi, qui es-tu pour oser venir me réveiller ?

Castigat, bien que plus grand que la reine, se sentit très vite plus petit et vulnérable et il ne dit qu'une seule chose:

-Ananas.

Alors, Lira le prit par les cheveux, referma la porte et l'emmena discrètement dans un autre couloir, vers une autre porte qui, elle, était ornée du symbole du coeur, et il savait tout de suite que c'était la chambre de Rocinante, Corazon.

Le blond dormait... Il lui était une fois arrivée de parler pendant son sommeil alors, pour ne pas trahir le fait qu'il n'était pas muet, chaque nuit il activait une bulle de _silence_ collée à lui. Lira avait forcé pour réveiller Rocinante mais la bulle coupait les sons des deux côtés et elle s'était finalement assise à côté de lui pour le frapper; histoire de le reveiller.

Ce qui choqua un peu Castigat quand il le vit se levait était que le marine ne portait pas son maquillage. Son psychopathe de frère gardait apparement ses lunettes de soleil pour dormir alors il aurait eu tendance à penser que lui resterait impeccablement maquillé toutes les nuits. Ce qui était techniquement impossible bordel.

-Ananas; c'est le code de la marine pour les nouveaux ordres. Roci ! T'es réveillé ? C'est lui Castigat ? Tu m'as dit qu'il était pseudo-informateur de Doffy mais qu'il était de notre côté. Il connait le code. Il a dit le code. Il fait partie de la marine oui ou non ?

-Non... Oui... Non.

Et les deux marines le regardaient gravement. Castigat se sentit mal, ses regards, orange et gris, le fixaient et il avait peur, très peur de ces regards. Et alors qu'il écoutait une drôle de chansonnette dans sa tête il parla:

-Je suis pseudo-informateur pour Doflamingo. Mais je suis habilité à passer des ordres de la marine. Ne demandez pas pourquoi... Ananas; Donquixote Lira, née Mantidae-Hidalgo Lira, vous êtes présentement sous ma protection. Et maintenant, je me dois de vous kidnapper.

...

" _Jalousie... ousie... ousie. Baka, maka, makake. Gère ta stu-pi-di-té. Am-bi-guï-té"_


	15. Si tu veux savoir!

**RAPPEL: Je tiens à préciser que la chronologie n'est pas respectée.**

 **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... même pas Diamante, ni cet univers. Je ne possède rien. Si ! quelques personnages !**

...

-Me kidnapper ? Et dans quel but ?

-Protection. Protection rapprochée. Il va falloir quitter l'île, avec ton fils aussi.

-Non. Ananas ou pas. Je ne peux pas gâcher huit années de mission.

La reine de Dressrosa et épouse de Doflamingo; le chargé du siège de coeur et frère de Doflamingo; ainsi que l'informateur de Doffy et depuis peu son joujou; étaient dans la chambre de Corazon à parler d'Ananas. Rien de plus normal. Si quiconque avait été tenu au courant de cette drôle d'histoire il aurait crié à la conspiration et au crime de lèse-majesté. Ce qui était plus ou moins absolument vrai et vérifiable.

-Ta mission ? Il va falloir m'expliquer ce que c'était.

Lira regarda Rocinante, cherchant une réponse adéquate, mais peut-être fallait-il lui faire confiance à ce bleu.

-Il y a huit ans on m'a envoyé tuer Doflamingo. Déjà, à savoir que Rocinante était déjà intégré dans la Family. Sa mission était de faire en sorte que Doflamingo n'attaque pas le royaume de Dressrosa, et, au possible qu'il fasse en sorte que le moins d'enfants possible n'intègrent l'équipage. Sa mission a échoué à cause d'un Vice-Amiral, pas vraiment informé de son identité, qui lui a tiré dessus dans le dos et qui l'a laissé K.O. pendant un moment. Depuis, il doit se charger de faire couler son frère le plus discrètement possible.

Le marine blond hochait systématiquement la tête, sans un bruit, pour montrer son accord avec la brune. Il tirait parfois sur sa cigarette et rejetait la fumée sur le visage de Castigat pour vérifier qu'il suivait bien tandis qu'elle continuait:

-Quant à moi donc, il y a huit ans j'ai lancé Doflamingo à la mer. Les ordres ont rapidement changés... je devais obtenir la confiance de Doflamingo, devenir sa femme et la reine de Dressrosa. Obtenir la confiance des plus influents de la Family... Dans le but de rester chef de l'île et de l'équipage après la défaite de Doffy. Cela allait permettre de maintenir ces dérangés de pirates de la Family sous mon commandement... Tu comprends maintenant qu'on ne puisse pas gâcher autant d'années d'infiltration en les laissant s'envoler en fumées.

Castigat leva les yeux vers le rideau fermé, puis vers la porte et il ramena son regard vers eux:

-Si... Il suffit d'accélérer les choses !.. Je vous tiendrai au courant de ce que j'ai en tête en temps et en heures.

Castigat sortit de la pièce, faisant tout pour fuir le grand blond à lunettes qui fouillait toujours le château et rentra chez Eric, ce qui était un peu sa maison...

...

Le lendemain matin, petit Law marchait dans une rue sur l'île, peut être dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien, où il mettait rarement les pieds. Il avait réussi à semer Diamante, qui était chargé de sa protection. Lui, devait sûrement être en train de courir partout pour le retrouver avant que son capitaine ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

Law ne savait pas où il était alors il s'était assis sur une sorte de tonneau dans une rue éclairée, en attendant que son garde-du-corps-qui-était-Diamante-ne-le-retrouve.

-Tu es perdu ?

Law fixa l'inconnu devant lui avec son regard le plus noir et le détailla. Il était assez grand; mais clairement plus petit que ses paternels. Deux mètres, à tout casser. Ses cheveux étaient bleus, longs et attachés en hauteur et ses yeux étaient dorés.

-Et tu es qui ?

-Alors moi je m'appelle Castigat Ridendo Mores et -...- Et je peux te racompagner si tu veux hein !

Law n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite et ils marchaient dans la rue.

-Les cigognes emmènent les bébés dans les familles !-

-Je ne suis pas un bébé.

-.. Donc je vais te ramener à ta famille ! Tu sais on raconte que les cigognes, dans une vieille histoire -...(blablabla)

Pendant ce temps, Law avait retrouvé le chemin seul et il s'était arrêté au milieu à partir du moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus perdu. Il coupa la parole à l'homme mince aux cheveux bleus:

-Alors.. je sais beaucoup de choses. Mais toi aussi tu sais beaucoup de choses. Alors mettons les choses au clair. Moi c'est Donquixote Mantidae-Hidalgo D. Water Law. Mais le D. ça c'est juste un secret entre nous. Et le reste est long, alors juste Law, c'est mieux. Et toi je sais déjà qui tu es. Il y a bien une donnée que je n'ai pas... Qui est E. ?

-"Euh" ?

-J'ai fait un rêve. Un drôle de rêve où j'entendais quelque chose sur le développement d'une certaine E. "C'est celle qui voit. C'est celle qui vit." Et je sais que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Père, Cora-san, Diamante et bien d'autres. Presque tout le monde a fait ce rêve. Inconsciemment ou pas.

Ils se regardaient et Castigat rigola très fort:

-Crcrcrcrrrcrrrcrcr !! Crcr ! AH AHAHA ! Ouais ça c'est bien Fersen ! C'est Fersen, il est toujours à en faire des tonnes ! Ouep. Si tu veux savoir, "E."... c'est ta cousine.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et il tourna la tête vers sa gauche, par intuition...

-OH PUTAIN !!!! Le tournesol !!!!

Castigat partit en courant alors qu'on voyait Diamante arriver au loin.


	16. Obsession quand tu me tiens

**RAPPEL:** **Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **E** **n réalité, la chronologie est décédée.**

 **Disclaimer: ****Je ne m'appelle toujours pas Oda.. Donc _Diamante-chéri_ de m'appartient pas.**

 **Ps: Ahem- Le prochain chapitre va mettre du temps à arriver. ****Vous êtes prévenus !!!!**

...

 **Réponse à guest** Cric Sugar:

 **MAIS MAIS MAIS xD QUOI... MAIS. JE NE L'AI JAMAIS COMPARÉ À UN PARASOL ! UN TOUR-NE-SOL !! haha tu me fais bien rire toi. Non mais autrement ça va xD j'aime beaucoup tourner mon chéri en dérision. À cette réponse je ne vais ajouter que deux choses: il faut savoir lire consciencieusement. Et il faut savoir écouter Casti. MOUEHEHEEHHEHEHEHEH**

...

 _Il fait chaud, très chaud. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il brille intensément._

 _Paradisiaque._

 _Au loin, j'observe mon équipage se prélasser au soleil. Ils bougent beaucoup, même s'ils ne font rien de spécial._

 _Je suis au château, près de la grande piscine... ..Je me lève, lentement, prenant le rythme que la chaleur exceptionnelle m'a indiqué de prendre._

 _C'est la canicule._

 _Il n'a jamais fait aussi chaud dans le royaume de Dressrosa._

 _J'ai envie de mettre le feu à ce manteau rose qui me tient trop chaud. Pourquoi est-ce que je le garde ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours debout, que je ne bouge pas et que la tête me tourne ? Je sais qu'un coquelicot pousse dans mes cheveux._

 _C'est une chose exceptionnelle, sûrement._

 _Ça ne me provoque pourtant pas de sentiment extraordinaire... Il ne faudrait peut être pas le laisser pousser comme cela. Il faudrait bien que je coupe cette fleur, avant qu'elle ne soit trop forte et sûre d'elle, avant que ça ne me retombe dessus et que je trouve couché à terre sans que je n'ai rien pu voir venir. J'aurais dû la couper à la racine. Vais-je en pâtir ?_

 _Trébol est là, il est figé, il est stupide. Pica m'observe de sa haute stature, il ne peut bouger encore, il ne bougera pas. Diamante.. Diamante réajuste mon manteau et me met un bonnet sur la tête. Un bonnet mauve. Il me cache le coquelicot, pourtant il pousse toujours. Mais que sais-je maintenant véritablement de se qui s'y passe ? Les lèvres de Diamante s'activent, étrangement, mais est-ce le son qui est décalé ?_

 _-Do... Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?...Fersen. ...Tu vois, ...aujourd'hui je suis celui qui **Corrige les Moeurs par le Rire**... Il faut que tu arrêtes de me tourner autour. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien... mais je vais être très occupé bientôt..._

...

Quand Doflamingo se réveilla de cet étrange sommeil, c'était parce que la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre avait claqué contre le mur.. Il se tourna, se calant contre son oreiller, et se rendormit sans un seul nouveau rêve à l'horizon.

...

Pour préparer leur escapade, Castigat avait besoin de plusieurs choses.

Entre autre il avait besoin de son bateau; d'Eric; de thé (si possible pas celui qu'il avait acheté); de Doflamingo (Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait inclu cette donnée pour l'instant); Corazon (Lira et lui partait presque d'une mission commune. Si on faisait s'envoler une des couvertures autant faire s'envoler l'autre.. donc il allait faire parti du voyage et par ailleurs il lui serait utile). Il avait aussi besoin de lui-même, c'est mieux, et de Fersen.

Quand bien même il n'avait presque jamais émit un son sur l'existence de Fersen (en ce point on pouvait aussi se demander _ce que_ c'était) il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Law ne lui avait pas demandé d'explication quand il l'avait mentionné. Manque de temps, bien sûr.

Mais le gamin semblait intelligent, il semblait malicieux peut être aussi. Il savait sans doute que Castigat ne lui aurait répondu qu'en énigmes. Il adorait ce pouvoir qu'il avait d'avoir l'air d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance, que ce soit vrai ou faux, parce que ça lui donnait ce que sa naissance de lui avait pas vraiment accordé face aux autres: de la puissance en bonne et du forme. Castigat n'était pas mauvais. Il n'était pas bon pour autant. Parce qu'il était une sorte de pomme dont la peau était belle et claire; dont l'intérieur avait un goût trop acide et dont on ne savait pas quoi penser du noyau.


	17. Le festival de la Reine

**RAPPEL: Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **En réalité, la chronologie est décédée.**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne m'appelle toujours pas Oda.. Donc  Diamante-chéri de m'appartient pas.**

...

 **Ps: Ce chapitre est pour l'instant le chapitre le plus long jamais écrit dans cette fanfiction ! Whaou ! Après le chapitre 11 qui était le plus court loool.**

 **Pss: Ahem- Le chapitre a mis longtemps à arriver. Ich weiß, ich weiß.**

...

Castigat avait dû attendre trois semaines pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Pas qu'il ait été long à l'inventer, mais il avait besoin qu'une date particulière arrive:

 _Le jour du festival de la Reine._

C'était un événement particulier de l'île, qui s'en établissait sur toutes les villes, qui apparaissait chaque année pour fêter l'existence de la reine Lira. Le climat chaud et l'ambiance de fête poussaient assez souvent les habitants à tous les excès en ce jour de l'année. Et cette fois n'allait sûrement pas vraiment être une exception aux vues des regards enjoués de tout ceux que Castigat et Eric pouvaient croiser.

Vers dix heures, les rues étaient bondées et on se bousculait pour pouvoir voir les stands ouverts dans tous les coins. Il y avait de tout, en plusieurs exemplaires. Depuis les stands vendeurs de saucissons jusqu'à ceux qui vendaient de jolis robes, dans la même rue. C'était une grande foire de ventes, où on pouvait sentir la craie des murs que l'on frottait en voulant éviter la foule.

On y voyait les jeunes femmes, habillées en vert, jouant aux plus élégantes, arborer tout un tas de coiffures compliquées pour sortir du lot.

A l'heure du repas, les stands désertèrent et partout où Castigat et Eric pouvaient passer se logeaient maintenant des tables et des bancs. Tous, étaient sortis de leur maison pour voir le festival.

Plus loin, au milieu de la grande place de la ville s'étendaient des tables blanches, abritées du soleil par un préau, où des adolescents et adolescentes s'affairaient à enrichir des plats de repas avec tout ce qui le constituait. Quand Castigat et Eric se rapprochèrent, ils prirent un plateau et tout de suite ils glissèrent sur la table tandis que les jeunes gens remplissaient au passage par du paté, du fromage, et des parts de tartes aux couleurs de baies étranges.

Eric était coutumié du festival alors il paya rapidement et il passa directement sur le côté pour y rejoindre deux personnes. Castigat le suivit, sa main gauche soutenait son plateau et l'autre libre pour serrer les mains des deux vieux. Il pouvait aisément reconnaitre Monsieur Azeua dans le lot, c'était le vieux notable qu'il avait rencontré dans le restaurant orange. Il ne connaissait pas le deuxième homme, ne lui avait serré la main que par simple politesse.

-Ah-maiiiis-toi-jte-reconnais !! Ahlalalah-oui-je-me-rappelles-de toi, tu-étais-à-l'école-dans-cte-ville. La-dernière-fois-que-jt'ai-vu-tu faisais cte taille mais hola-qu'est-ce-que-tu-es-grand-maintenant. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu. C'est quoi déjà ton prénom ?

Le vieux mimait des gestes, des hauteurs. Il racontait de claires histoires qui lui revenaient en tête, parlait très vite et d'un rire qui semblait venir d'un autre temps. Eric le regardait. Eric souriait avec bienveillance, comme s'il écoutait un enfant, et ne le contredisait pas. Et quand il les quitta, il jeta à son ami un petit mot silencieux:

-Excuse-le, il a un peu perdu la tête depuis la prise de pouvoir du roi Doflamingo. Il a perdu beaucoup de sa famille pendant le Cauchemard de Dressrosa. Du coup quand il voit quelqu'un il croit toujours le reconnaitre, l'avoir déjà connu. Il croit même m'avoir vu grandir dans son école. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Azeua le suit aujourd'hui... Ce vieux est plutôt influençable et je ne sais pas si Azeua est quelqu'un de confiance... Il faudra le surveiller. Que Azeua ne lui demande pas de faire quelques bêtises.

D'ors et déjà assis sur une table, ils mangeaient les copieux plateaux et Eric réajustait sans cesse sa vieille casquette à rayures rouges et vertes sur sa tête quand le vent la faisait tomber. C'est en la ramassant une énième fois, qu'il "bouscula", -qu'il fut bousculé-, par un homme rose au yeux poussins. Il lui chercha des noises, le força à reculer d'avantage. Il y en avait encore deux ou trois qui le suivaient, tout aussi bourrés, qui le regardaient méchamment de leurs drôles de têtes de canards.

Castigat ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce problème. Est-ce que son fruit du démon pouvait l'aider en quelques manières ? Bien sûr que non. Saleté de fruit inutile et dégueulasse qu'il maitrisait même pas !

Alors il resta assis. Et les hommes se retrouvèrent à terre, en boules. A cause d'Eric.

-C'est pas bien de casser les noix des gens comme ça... normalement...

Il récupéra sa casquette.

-Ils avaient l'air complètement ivres ma parole ! Pourtant je ne vois aucune bouteille sur la table. En fait tous les gens bourrés sortent de là bas. Pourquoi ?

Castigat désigna une porte éloignée.

-Tu sais que c'est le festival de la reine. Elle ne supporte pas ne-serait-ce que la vue d'une bouteille d'alcool, alors rien n'est sorti en ville. C'est d'ailleurs assez comique mais c'est aujourd'hui que les bistros font les meilleurs recettes de ventes. Mais à l'intérieur. Un imbécile s'était risqué à vendre de l'alcool dehors un jour, sur les tables de banquet. Ni une ni deux, un membre de la Donquixote Family a debarqué et a fait exploser tout ce qu'il possédait avant de l'assassiner. Sympathique. Alors que c'était même avant que la reine ne passe dans les rues pour le festival. Mort quand même.


	18. Sevio, fenêtre, port

**RAPPEL: Nous sommes à Dressrosa, Corazon est là, Sugar n'est pas là ! et d'autres choses que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **En réalité, la chronologie est décédée.**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne m'appelle toujours pas Oda.. Donc  Diamante-chéri de m'appartient pas.**

 **...**

 **Réponse à Guest** Cric Sugar **: Arrête de faire des résumés foireux de mes chapitres. Moi je les trouve tout à fait normaux xD. Mais non "Cricyyyyyyy" je ne t'en veux pas ! J'avais juste oublié de répondre à ta review ! Mais d'abord.. d'où t'as pas de compte ? Fabrique toi un compte bon sang !**

 **...**

 **Message à tous les lecteurs: Je vous aime. Bisous.**

Les deux compères avaient attendu à Sevio, que le char de la reine ne passe. C'était une grande plate-forme où étaient déposées de multiples fleurs, des bouquets géants de toutes les couleurs. La plate-forme en elle-même n'avait rien d'incroyable, un panneau de bois géant, plus ou moins de la largeur d'une maison, survolée d'un drap blanc aux dimensions adaptées. Les pots multicolores cachaient aux habitants une partie de la vue par les côtés. Le siège de la reine, en plein milieu, avait un dossier plat, plus large que haut, dont le velours noir était entouré de dorures. Quant à Lira, elle croisait les jambes. Toute l'après midi elle avait défilé entre les villes, souriant à pleines dents et saluant de la main tous ceux qu'elles voyaient, au sol ou aux fenêtres. C'était sa journée à elle et elle était pire qu'une enfant, ça exasperait Law qui était assis sur un siège plus petit à ses côtés... Mais elle avait trop souri, trop salué durant trois heures. Elle avait mal aux joues et maudissait dorénavant son siège.

La maison d'Eric n'était pas sur le chemin du défilé, la rue n'était pas assez large pour ça. Ils s'étaient installés à la fenêtre d'une maison inhabitée. Eric savait qu'elle était inhabitée parce qu'il avait gravé la tombe de la vieille la veille au soir et vu que sa fille ne comptait pas faire grand chose de la maison de sa mère pour le moment elle les avait invité à regarder le défilé en hauteur. Quand il y avait une célébration royale c'était simple: les deuils attendaient.

La reine Lira portait un pantacourt bleu foncé, serré au genou et plus large au niveau du ventre, des chaussures blanches à petits talons, un haut blanc très ample qui semblait des plus délicats et sa couronne royale. Qu'est ce qu'elle s'en tapait de sa tiare... Doflamingo ne portait pas de couronne lors de la grande fête de son propre anniversaire. A croire que c'était plus vraiment important. Elle, la portait, rarement.

Castigat était toujours accoudé à la fenêtre.

-Bon maintenant il faut que je t'explique le plan. Quand le char s'arrête, MAINTENANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il n'expliqua rien au chauve et sauta par la fenêtre, comme un cinglé et se retrouva affalé sur le char. Eric sauta par automatisme et atterrit debout sur la plate-forme alors que des coups de jus parcouraient ses jambes à cause de la descente.

Law les regardait, d'un regard sans émotion, aucune. Sa mère se leva, elle fusillait littéralement les nouveaux arrivants du regard. Elle ne parlait pas, Law ne parlait pas non plus. Tant qu'à faire, Trébol, qui était sur l'avant du char pour privilégier la protection de la reine, s'était carrément barré pour voir pourquoi le char n'avancait plus. L'arrêt avait fait un gros remu ménage.

Les enfants rigolaient "Dame Lira ! Dame Lira !". Ils tentaient d'attirer son attention.

Ce qui captivait l'attention de Castigat, lui, c'était la reine. Elle avait une main sur son ventre, son petit ventre qui commençait doucement à devenir rond. Elle n'était qu'à deux mois de grossesse, mais le bébé apparaissait déjà et son ventre allait continuer de grossir, pendant au moins six mois.

Si bien qu'à la fin elle allait ressembler à Jora. A défaut que Jora n'était pas enceinte, elle.

Lira caressa machinalement la tête, le chapeau, de Law:

-On y va mon cœur ? On va aller avec eux pendant que Trébol est occupé.

-On va partir avec un croque-mort ?

Il répéta "croque-mort..." en regardant Eric et souffla avant de prendre la main de sa mère.

-Je ne suis pas un croque-mort !

...

Law, Lira, Eric et Castigat s'empressaient de rejoindre le port où ils avaient simplement demandé à Corazon de les y attendre. Si Lira ne sortait jamais du palais non-accompagnée, aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, elle pouvait pourtant maintenant échapper à Trébol et Cora, lui, pouvait bien sortir du château comme il voulait. Le blond était jugé trop maladroit et tête en l'air pour assurer une quelconque protection autre que la sienne de toutes façons.

-Quand on arrivera au port, on va monter directement sur mon bateau.

-Et tu n'aurais pas deux bateaux par hasard ? Ou alors genre une armada ?

\- Un _Président_ n'a pas d'amis...

-Ah...

Si seulement ils n'avaient pas été si concentré sur le trajet, peut-être que le groupe aurait remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis...


	19. Fersen et les mots prononcés

**RAPPEL: La chronologie est décédée.**

 **Disclaimer: Vous savez déjà qu'ils sont pas à moi.**

...

 **RàR** Cricy Sugar:

 **Chuuuuuuuuut... c'est un vêtement de grossesse. C'est pas ma faute si les vêtements de grossesse c'est pas ma spécialité en description. Et puis sérieux on est à Dressrosa, elle est reine, elle s'habille comme elle veut la dame.**

 **Fais toi un compte et je repondrais à tes interrogations x) (on dirait les trucs de voyance par internet)**

 **BON. Je réponds à ça mais seulement parce que t'as l'air pommé: Le bateau de Castigat s'appelle Président. Tu comprends mieux ? Un seul bateau, donc le Président n'a pas d'amis. Et c'est aussi un écho à une phrase célèbre peut-être pas si célèbre que ça parce que je ne sais plus de qui elle vient.**

...

 **Instant émotion: Je m'excuse pour le désagrément qu'a causé la réponse à Mademoiselle Cricy ci-dessus.. (genre ça prend 181 mots). C'est pas ma faute. C'est un peu de sa faute. C'est surtout les systèmes.**

 **Ps: Ce chapitre peut nuire à votre cerveau et une relecture de la fanfic entière devra sans doute être faite -à la toute fin de l'histoire- si vous voulez vraiment en comprendre tous les rouages. Bisous doux.**

...

Le trajet jusqu'au port avait été assez pénible, parce que Lira était fatiguée et que son état (de femme enceinte) exigeait beaucoup de ménagement.

Pour accélérer le pas, Castigat avait soutenu le bras de la reine tout du long... Elle grognait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était enceinte qu'elle ne savait plus marcher seule pour autant.

Derrière eux, Eric était chargé de gérer (faire dégager) les fanas. C'était le festival de la reine, tout le monde s'attendait à voir la reine et son fils dans les rues. Ainsi, ils étaient déjà sortis quand ils passaient et voir ces stars non-protégés dans le char et par un des gradés de Doflamingo mettait les habitants dans tous leurs états. Eric faisait donc le ménage.

Quant à Law, il se cachait dans les jambes du "croque-mort" et quand ils arrivèrent au port il trouva tout de suite Corazon du regard. Il était debout contre un mur, une clope aux lèvres et il la lâcha quand il sentit le petit Law courir et s'accrocher à ses genoux. Le chapeau faillit prendre feu quand la cigarette lui tomba dessus et Law cria:

-CORA-SAN !

Mais Corazon s'était déjà intéressé à quelque chose d'autre. Il regardait Castigat... Cet être vil tenait le bras de sa belle-sœur. Il tenait le bras de sa reine. Il tenait le bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Il tenait le bras de Lira.

Corazon pouvait être incroyablement jaloux. Et voir cet homme jouait l'ange gardien le maltraitait d'une force... S'il n'avait pas porté ses lunettes, Castigat aurait pu voir qu'il le fixait.

Les deux groupes, Corazon/Law et Lira/Castigat/Eric, s'étaient finalement rejoins et l'informateur s'excitait dans tous les sens en désignant un bateau aux couleurs peintes hasardeusement de marron et violet. " _Aaaaah ! C'est mon Président ! Si vous dites que vous ne l'aimez pas, je mange mon chapeau"_ (Castigat n'avait pas de chapeau et il était juste un gamin quand on parlait de son bateau)

Eric, la voix de la sagesse, tentait de le calmer, parce que le couple Corazon/Lira commençait à s'énerver, ... -la cohabitation allait être jolie entre eux tous.

Dans tout le désordre un des quatre adultes prononça " _Gère ta stupidité, makake._ " et Castigat se stoppa immédiatement. Ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient déconnectés et il fixa un point vers la mer, les bras bloqués dans cette position d'énervement. Il se remémorait la chanson qui lui était venue quand il était au chateau, il y a déjà plusieurs semaines.

 _"Jalousie... ousie... ousie. Baka, maka, makake. Gère ta stu-pi-di-té. Am-bi-guï-té"_

La réalité le frappa. Fersen, cette voix dans sa tête, cadeau de son fruit du démon, était un petit con qui prédisait l'avenir en chanson. Ça il le savait déjà. Ahaha mais qu'est ce qu'il est comique ce Fersen. Mais ce qui le frappa sur le coup c'etait _cette_ chanson.

"Gère ta stupidité makake" était une sorte de signal. Les mots prédis ont été prononcés. Et quand des mots prédis sont prononcés ça veut dire _"C'est maintenant ! C'est là !"_

Il vit Rozé arrivait plus loin. Il vit Eric et Corazon levaient leurs armes vers lui. Lira prenait Law dans ses bras et ne comprenait pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Calmez-vous ! C'est mon petit frère !

Mais Castigat avait trop bien préparé. Tellement bien préparé qu'un revirement de situation n'était pas envisageable. Ils avaient préparé l'éventualité que Rozé arrive, avec Eric et Cora. Oui, Rozé avait aidé Castigat à resoudre une partie de l'énigme de la chanson et avait aussi averti sa sœur qu'un informateur le suivait. " _Attention Doflamingo vient d'enlever ses lunettes. Je répète, Doflamingo vient d'enlever ses lunettes_." Mais il était dangereux. La perception de la première chanson inclinait dans le sens où Rozé allait tuer sa sœur. La règle à suivre était de le tenir en joue.

Alors c'est ce que Cora et Eric faisaient. Ils le tenaient en joue. Et Rozé faisait de même de son côté, sur la défensive. Bordel, Castigat n'aimait vraiment pas toutes ses histoires de famille.

Rozé n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire. Il était de leur côté. Et maintenant que Castigat y réfléchissait:

Pourquoi Rozé l'avait aidé pour la partie de la chanson "Je suis la reine, tuer le roi" ? Parce qu'il savait que Castigat allait défendre sa sœur. Rozé savait que Castigat était de leur côté. Mais lui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

" _Jalousie... ousie... ousie. Baka, maka, makake. Gère ta stu-pi-di-té. Am-bi-guï-té"_

Castigat était toujours bloqué par le choc, il tentait tant bien que mal de former un mot et il sortit un maigre: " _Am-bi-guï-té_ "

Mais c'était trop tard. Un coup de feu avait retenti. Ils s'étaient tous regardés. Qui avait tiré ? Qui avait été touché ?

Ils virent plus ou moins une tâche de sang s'étalait sur le ventre de Rozé avant qu'il ne tombe au sol en tenant la plaie, pour qu'elle saigne moins.

Mais la balle ne venait ni de Corazon ni d'Eric. Parce que la balle avait été tiré dans le dos de Rozé. Et c'était monsieur Azeua qui l'avait fait.


	20. Pour vous aider dans votre détresse

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre**

 **C'est une aide à la compréhension de la fic ! Puis une RàR.**

 **Malheureusement, les informations que je vais donner vont donner lieu à un spoiler (T-T) cette fic jouait sur le fait que vous oubliez un peu les détails des chaps précédents vu que je poste en moyenne tous les 3-4** **jours. MAIIIIS EN MÊME TEMPS JE ME RENDS COMPTE QUE JE VOUS AI UN PEU TROP PERDU QUAND MÊME.** **Ici vous verrez des trucs qui normalement devaient être développés dans 1 ou 2 chapitres mais qu'il me semble nécessaire de dire maintenant.**

.

.

.

CASTIGAT (Mores): a 24 ans, les yeux jaunes et les cheveux bleus très longs. Il a grandi à Ridendo, a logé dans une auberge à Dressrosa au début de l'intrigue puis s'est installé chez Eric. Il possède un bateau nommé Président et est officiellement informateur pour Doflamingo, même ce n'était qu'une arnaque et qu'il n'est pas de son côté. Il est surnommé Aye-Aye par son ami Eric.

Castigat fait un peu ce qu'il veut et a decidé qu'il allait sauver Lira. Il a mangé le fruit de la cigogne, un fruit de type Paramecia manipulateur qui lui permet de faire parvenir aux gens qu'il côtoit des rêves prémonitoires en chanson. Il ne contrôle pas vraiment son pouvoir.

Castigat aime se réveiller tard et terminer le repas par du froid. Il est intelligent. (Sous-entendu il est pas con) Quand Castigat s'ennuie il imite les gens et chante. Castigat rigole en Crcrcrcrrrcrrrcrcr~. Cet homme n'est pas fort, mais intelligent, charmant et possède un putain de fruit du démon de la cigogne.

Info sup: _Castigat Ridendo Mores_ est une citation latine qui veut dire "Corriger les moeurs par le rire".

...

Fersen: Le doux petit nom du fruit du démon de Castigat. Alias le Fersen-Fersen. Castigat le personnifie et dit même "qu'il en fait des tonnes". Mais Fersen n'est pas une vraie personne. C'est Castigat qui manipule les rêves des gens, et ses propres rêves, consciemment ou pas.

...

ÉRIC : a plus de 60 ans. Il a les yeux très bleus et est chauve depuis longtemps. Il travaille comme médecin légiste et graveur de tombes à Dressrosa, où il vit. Eric est ami avec Castigat depuis 10 ans, a de l'humour, et s'est mis aux arts de combat. Sa maison est remplie de jus de fruit, de compotes, de confitures et de ce genre de choses. Il aime les fruits et les légumes et le fait qu'il veuille absolument avoir du thé goût pêche avec lui doit sûrement cacher quelque chose.

...

ROZÉ (Mantidae-Hidalgo): a environ 30 ans, les yeux et les cheveux marrons. Il dit être informateur et loger à Dressrosa. Sa sœur est Lira et il est marié à Liselotte, une femme tout sauf interresante, avec qui il a deux filles: Margo et Ello. Attitude réservée, il est du côté de sa sœur.

Info sup: _Rozé_ est une déformation de la rosée (pluie fine qui tombe au début du matin) et du rosé (alcool).

...

LIRA (Donquixote... Mantidae-Hidalgo): a environ 30 ans, les yeux noirs et les cheveux noirs et épais. Elle est considérée comme très belle. Son visage est triangulaire. On la considère parfois comme une Loreley aux pouvoirs inversés. Lira est mariée avec Doflamingo mais aime Corazon, cachée de la Famille. Elle est, comme Cora, espionne de la marine. Elle est reine de Dressrosa et vit donc au château. Elle est la sœur de Rozé. Elle a un fils nommé Law et attend un second enfant. Elle a la phobie de l'alcool. Si son regard se porte sur les jolies choses, elle a pourtant un goût peu commun puisqu'elle pense que Diamante est d'une véritable beauté.

Info sup: J'ai choisi le nom _Mantidae-Hidalgo_ parce que Mantidae est le nom latin/grec (je sais plus) des mantes religieuses. Et Hidalgo pour le roman de Cervantes " L'ingenieux Hidalgo Don Quichotte ". (Juste pour votre information personnel: Rocinante est un personnage de ce roman. Mais... c'est un cheval.)

...

AZEUA (Monsieur): Est un petit homme bourru, aux cheveux blancs, qui aime serrer les mains avec vigueur. Il est un peu l'ami commun de tout le monde, parce qu'il est assez bien connu sur l'île. Il aime regarder les combats de gladiateurs et c'est lui qui a annoncé qu'il y avait une taupe dans la Family. Il s'entoure généralement de médecins et de gardes. Chez lui, il possède un élevage de Montou (une race de mouton rare). Son prénom est Derozé. Il est du côté de Doffy.

...

DOFLAMINGO (Donquixote): a engagé Castigat pour vérifier si Lira était une espionne. Est plutôt (beaucoup) intéressé par Castigat. [Rappel: Doflamingo se sent lié à Castigat par un fil. Il a tenté de l'inviter à boire un verre seulement tous les deux, non-concluant.] Doflamingo a des bons goûts en matière de bureau. Il n'est pas ponctuel parce qu'il veut se faire désirer. Doflamingo pense son frère fidèle.

...

LAW (Donquixote Mantidae-Hidalgo D. Water Law): Ressemble à sa mère. Très intelligent pour son âge. Peut tout faire, jusqu'à tuer, pour protéger sa mère. A des tendances manipulatrices (a grandi auprès de la family et de Doflamingo). Il sait que son père biologique est Rocinante.

...

Futur enfant de Lira: Non mais je vais pas tout vous spoiler quand même.

...

Margo (Mantidae-Hidalgo): première fille de Rozé. Aussi peu intéressante que sa mère.

...

Ello (Mantidae-Hidalgo): Seconde fille de Rozé.

...

Montou: espèce rare de mouton.

...

Makake: singe ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un maquaque. Réputé pour son idiotie, on utilise son nom pour injurier une personne.

...

Président: Bateau de Castigat. Marron et violet. Acheté sur l'île de Ridendo à un prix dérisoire.

...

Diamante: Adulé par Lira pour son physique, Diamante aime quand elle lui fait un compliment. Il a promis d'offrir un nodachi à Law.

.

.

.

Première chanson:

Un roi qui souriait, il tuait.

Une sorte de mélancolie

A chaque fois il rit.

Épousa une…. Je sais pas

Mais non pas. Non pas.

Une mante religieuse, pas si religieuse que ça.

Celle ci très en colère, tua tous ses amants ce soir

Et dit à son amour:

Tiens, toi que J'aime

J'aimerais manquer ton appel

Que tu t'inquiètes pour moi

Que tu avertisses ton frère

Et lui parles de tout cela

J'aimerais que tu me crois partie

Quand je serais derrière la porte

Que tu penses 'elle n'est plus là'

Jouons, avant que je ne sortes

Vraiment, rattrape moi.

Je suis la reine, tuer le roi !

Loreley ou Lorely

Liselotte ou De _Rozé_

Taratata

 _Tu la tueras_.

Lulu passa….

...

Deuxième chanson:

 _Jalousie... ousie... ousie. Baka, maka, makake. Gère ta stu-pi-di-té. Am-bi-guï-té._

...

 **MOUAGAGA, passons à la RàR:**

Cher Cric Sugar,

Effectivement je change de pseudo tous les quatre matins. J'ai par ailleurs aussi changé ma photo de profil, mais si tu utilises fanfiction sur ordinateur ou portable sans l'application, alors tu ne peux pas voir à quel point elle est magnifique. C'est Diamante, jeune, avec Doffy enfant. Je fonds.

J'ai fait ce "chapitre" d'aide pour tous les lecteurs qui sont perdus comme toi. Enfin..., pour toi. Parce que tu représentes actuellement tous mes lecteurs.

Ce que tu as lu n'était pas une nouvelle chanson !!!! ELLE EST DÉJÀ APPARUE. Dans le chapitre où Castigat parle d'Ananas à Lira et Cora. Ça te revient pas ?

Makake existe. C'est un animal de mon cru. MOUAHAHAHHA... non en vrai je vais corriger la faute dans les six prochaines années si j'y pense.

Pfiou, tu m'extenues Sugar. Monsieur Azeua. Première apparition au chapitre 3 il me semble. Description en haut.

Méchante... T-T

Aha mais t'inquiète je rigolais pour ta review xD Je voulais juste placer une citation d'un groupe de musique que je connais. "C'est pas ma faute. C'est un de sa faute. C'est surtout le système"

Mais ouais ça je sais que j'ai des lecteurs fantômes... T-T c'est tellement triste de voir quelqu'un follow mais qui ose pas ou a pas envie de me dire bonjour.

Je te souhaite mes sentiments les plus distingués.

Cordialement.

-Mademoiselle Dia Joker

(Dia pour Diamante)


	21. Maquette et jeu de l'oie

**RAPPEL:** _Blablablablabla_ **depuis le temps vous savez que ce n'est pas à moi, que la chronologie est décédée, que Corazon n'est pas décédé, que quelqu'un a bientôt des chances de décéder s'il n'est pas soigné et que sa soeur a plus ou moins une menace prophétique de décès au dessus de la tête. Depuis le temps, vous savez.**

...

 **RàR Cric Sugar:**

 ***OUI, je sais que le nom est foireux et qu'il fait penser à un Zoan. Mais c'est pas un Zoan. Voilà tout.**

 ***Mais carrément.**

 ***Tu réponds pas Eric ? (Er.: bah non pas tout de suite... Quand même.)**

 ***NON ! J'avoue (xD) que ça peut prêter à confusion. Mais je ne suis pas Lira. Mais c'est vrai que je voulais absolument créer un perso qui ait la même passion que moi. Pour voir comment vous alliez y réagir xD**

 *** Ello, elle est pas inintéressante, il est vrai.**

 *** Mais j'aime tes théories ! Il faut continuer !**

 *** Bon, tu as tout relu ? XD tu sais qui est monsieur Azeua maintenant ?**

.

.

.

 **MESSAGE: Je sais que j'ai mis... *compte* approximativement 6 jours à poster.. mais... nous rentrons dans la coquette période de reprise des cours. EHHHHH OUI.**

...

 **INFO IMPORTANTE: Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, j'ai décidé de mettre des noms à chaque chapitre. Ils peuvent éclairer votre lanterne sur le chapitre.** **Parfois.**

 **Ce chapitre là est écrit de manière étrange mais c'est nécessaire. Le prochain sera plus joli et plus long.**

...

Pour expliquer la situation, qui était tout sauf comique (ou à peine), on pouvait utiliser plusieurs maquettes.

 **Sur la première,** Monsieur Azeua venait de tirer une balle sur Rozé, qui était dos à lui et qui rejoignait sa soeur pour vérifier sa sécurité. A plus de 20 mètres devant l'homme maintenant affalé au sol, Eric et Corazon pointaient initialement leur armes vers l'ennemi (qui après le coup de feu, n'était plus très bien défini). Quant à Castigat et Lira ils étaient à l'arrière, incapable de réagir, et Law était désespérément en train de fouiller les sacs de tout le monde pour savoir s'il pouvait trouver de quoi panser la blessure de son _oncle_.

 **Sur une deuxième maquette,** Trébol cherchait toujours pourquoi le char de Lira n'avancait plus et _le-tas_ tournait en rond dans la ville, piéger comme une idiot par une manigance exaspérante de l'informateur et du médecin légiste.

 **Sur une troisième,** Liselotte -l'épouse de Rozé- et ses deux filles rejoignaient calmement le port où Rozé leur avait dit qu'il irait.

 **Pour la quatrième maquette,** c'était Doflamingo, au château, qui épluchait des papiers administratif _AVEC J-O-I-E_. Pensant que tout allait bien pour sa femme, tout se passait bien pour sa femme. Il réfléchissait aussi à comment aborder, _de manière gallante,_ Castigat de nouveau.

 **..Quand les maquettes se réactivent il y a du grabuge.**

Tous les "amis" de Monsieur Azeua accourent pour le soutenir (ils sont payés pour ça).

Corazon tire.

Law trouve de quoi bander la plaie de Rozé et cours vers lui dans ce but.

Eric s'élance partout pour trouver de quoi se faire un thé.

Castigat reste bloqué en regardant la mer.

Lira frappe tous ceux qui arrivent à sa portée.

Cora cache le bruit mais des habitants voient la scène et rentrent raconter à tout le monde ce qui se passe au port.

Doflamingo est informé tard, Trébol et Pica ne sont pas informés du tout et Diamante arrive déjà bientôt sur les lieux.


	22. Little baby, second baby

**RAPPEL: Blablablablabla depuis le temps vous savez que ce n'est pas à moi, que la chronologie est décédée, que Corazon n'est pas décédé, que quelqu'un a bientôt des chances de décéder s'il n'est pas soigné et que sa soeur a plus ou moins une menace prophétique de décès au dessus de la tête. Depuis le temps, vous savez.**

...

 **RàR:**

 **-Ahaha mais oui tu viens de trouver une information importante !! Je me demandais quand tu allais le remarquer xD je suis heureuse comme tout**.

 **-Mettons les choses au clair:**

~ **Monsieur Azeua, Derozé c'est son prénom.**

 **Derozé Azeua a tiré sur Rozé**

 **Rozé est pas encore mort hein. Faut pas encore l'enterrer, you know. xD**

 **DÉSOLÉ. LE TEMPS PASSE TROP VITE CRIC JE N'AVAIS PAS VU. Ce chapitre est court mais c'est pour te nourrir un peu, prochain chapitre samedi.**

.

.

.

...

 _Approxima trois ans après le mariage de Lira avec Doflamingo:_

Lira en était à ses noces de froment, quand elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus tomber enceinte. Elle aimait Law, de tout son coeur. Mais elle n'aimait pas les enfants en général et elle pensait bien que c'était l'un des traits de caractère qu'elle partageait avec Corazon. Mais si lui, c'était davantage pour les éloigner de la Famille plutôt qu'une réelle aversion, elle, elle ne les aimait franchement pas. C'était un fait, c'était comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas les supporter, ils braillaient tout le temps. C'était insupportable. Vraiment.

...

 _Quand Corazon était venu lui rapporter le propos de Castigat comme quoi elle était enceinte une deuxième fois:_

Elle avait bien rigolé. Ce qu'il était drôle son Cora. Tant que la blague durait..., malheureusement elle ne dura pas.

...

 _Lira, par la suite, mais peu avant le festival de la reine:_

Il y avait, bien évidemment, eu dans le moment de sa grossesse, cette inévitable envie de manger tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, cuit ou cru. Et les insomnies. Et toutes ces choses relatives à cette maladie étrange qui faisait pousser un être humain entre ses côtes et ses jambes pendant neuf mois.

Maintenant le pire de tout était Law. Lui qui ne parlait que rarement il avait commencé à faire tout attention à elle et à lui poser souvent et de manière fractionnée et organisée les questions existentielles qui pouvaient atterrir dans la tête d'un enfant de sept ans normal.

"C'est une fille ou un garçon ?"

"Tu veux une fille ou un garçon ?"

"Je suis sûr que c'est une fille... elle va s'appeler comment ?"

"Qui est son papa ? Doffy-papa-ya ? Cora-san ? Un pirate connu à qui tu as coupé la tête ?"

Génial, vraiment, génial.

...

 ** _MESSAGE: La fin de cette fanfiction arrive dans quelques chapitres. Mais pour votre plus grand plaisir (_ _ou pas) je vais écrire une fanfiction séquelle. Eh oui x) parce que honnêtement si vous savez pas ce qui se passe après, c'est moins sympa._** **Et merci** **à Cric Sugar qui m'a trouvé le magnifique nom de cette fic.**


	23. Dia le parasol

**RAPPEL: Blablablablabla depuis le temps vous savez que ce n'est pas à moi, que la chronologie est décédée, que Corazon n'est pas décédé, que quelqu'un a bientôt des chances de décéder s'il n'est pas soigné et que sa soeur a plus ou moins une menace prophétique de décès au dessus de la tête. Depuis le temps, vous savez.**

 **Bonjour ! J'ai modifié le chapitre 22 pour une meilleure compréhension, verifiez si vous avez lu la première version ou l'upload.**

 **RàR Cric Sugar: Diamante a des jambes magnifiques.**

 **Par ailleurs, désolé j'avais dis que j'allais publier ce samedi mais ce chapitre était vraiment plus compliqué que les autres à écrire et je n'ai commencé qu'à 23h. Tu peux te douter que mon lit m'a ordonné d'aller le rejoindre.** **Mmh.. je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, l'action ce n'est pas simple à décrire pour moi. Je préviens si un jour je réécris** **, ce que je vais faire absolument, parce que déjà il est trop court.**

...

Diamante était arrivé, plus ou moins au milieu du combat, alors qu'il voyait:

Un combat magistral entre tous les gens qui entouraient de près ou de loin la Family:

-La reine, l'épouse de Doflamingo

-Le siège de coeur, le frère de Doflamingo

-Le jeune prince, l'héritier de Doflamingo

-L'informateur, et plus ou moins possible future conquête, de Doflamingo

-Un médecin légiste reconnu de l'île

Contre

-Azeua, l'être humain le plus chiant de la terre qui se croyait haut placé dans la family alors qu'il n'était qu'un recruteur et rien de plus.

-Beaucoup de gardes du palais.

-Des médecins et des fous bien armés.

Contre toute attente, on trouvait Mantidae-Hidalgo Rozé, le frère de la reine, au milieu de la bataille en train de se faire soigner par Law.

Diamante avait rapidement fait son choix. Il s'était battu pour protéger la reine, le petit prince et tout le foin-foin de Family qui les accompagnaient.

Lira n'arrêtait pas de le regarder en bavant, complètement affolée par la façon dont son corps-drapeau ondulé durant le combat.

-Ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas !, _criait Law à Rozé au sol_ , et dès qu'il le pouvait il faisait exploser ceux que Diamante n'atteignait pas.

Le combat s'était calmé assez rapidement, parce que Azeua avait crié: "Ce sont des traîtres à la Family ! Ce sont des traîtres à la family"

Tout était devenu plus lent. Diamante s'était retourné vers lui et les combats s'étaient calmés. Tous, attendaient peut être de savoir où allait se ranger le héros du corrida-colisé, savoir si les autres gradés allaient arriver un jour, savoir d'avance qui avait une chance de gagner.

Azeua avait repris:

-Voyons, Monsieur Diamante, vous me connaissez bien. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout. Quand le jeune maître m'a demandé de recruter quelqu'un de fiable pour surveiller sa femme, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Alors j'ai voulu protéger la Famille !

Castigat comprit rapidement que l'homme masqué qui lui avait fait contacter le roi de Dressrosa pour la première fois était bel et bien Azeua.

-Et j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes ! Elle, _il désigna la reine_ , elle fait partie de la marine. Et le frère du roi aussi ! Et les autres sont avec eux !!! Mores Castigat a menti au roi ! Il l'a trompé !

...

L'information était jetée.


	24. Roi et Président, s'opposeront un jour

**RAPPEL: Blablablablabla depuis le temps vous savez que ce n'est pas à moi, que la chronologie est décédée, que Corazon n'est pas décédé, que quelqu'un a bientôt des chances de décéder s'il n'est pas soigné et que sa soeur a plus ou moins une menace prophétique de décès au dessus de la tête. Depuis le temps, vous savez.**

 **RàR Cric Sugar:**

 **Mais dis donc ! Je poste un texte tu sautes directement dessus !!! xD A croire que tu vérifies toutes les cinq minutes s'il y a pas de nouveaux chapitres !**

 **Vraiment tes reviews me font tellement rire aussi !... un screen... pour moi ?! (*-*) j'en verse des larmes !... Et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à trouver ce titre xD**

 **Concernant les jambes de Roci et Mingo... BAH OUI AUSSI DOFFY IL A DES JAMBES SUPERBES. Et Roci est également beau... et c'est son frère il doit avoir les mêmes belles gambettes mhh. Malheureusement il ne les montre jamais. Je suis quand même suspicieuse concernant les jambes de Croco. Tu crois qu'il a de belles jambes ? Mh ?**

 **"Je me suis dit que ses jambes étaient belles" OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh ! HOHOHO. Je suis contente xD.. je n'ai jamais regardé l'arc Dressrosa. En fait même je me demande si je ne me suis pas arrêtée à la mort de Ace. Je ne sais plus trop xD mais si tu me dis que Diamante est accroupi OUALALAJFCZGAGVDZGG. J'irais voir**.

...

-MAIS QUEL BOBARD !

Qui avait dit ça ? On ne savait pas vraiment, mais Diamante s'était écroulé au sol en se tordant de rire. Il s'était retrouvé sur le dos à se tenir les côtes et à agiter les jambes dans tous les sens.

Quand il avait repris son sérieux il s'était relevé, avancé vers le petit Law et le corps gesticulant sous les bandages de Mantidae-Hidalgo Rozé et s'était incliné.

-Mais toi tu n'as pas trahi le roi n'est ce pas Law ?

En le regardant, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas répondre. A quoi bon ? Diamante avait déjà la réponse au fond de lui.

- _Tu es encore pire que Doffy, Law. Tu ne dis rien et c'est pire parce que tu me fais comprendre. Alors écoute. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Jamais. Tu vas devoir me supporter Law. Ne doute pas que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je m'incline comme je l'ai fait pour Doffy et me voilà à ton service pour les trente-et-une prochaines années, jusqu'à ma mort, ou jusqu'à ce que tu ais un enfant qui m'impressionne encore plus que tu ne m'as impressionné et vers qui je me tournerais._.

Il avait pris le garçon, la mère avec son gros ventre et l'oncle sous le bras et avait sauté sur le premier bateau venu: le _Président_.

Il s'était retourné et avait crié "Je trahis donc je suis !" avant de faire partir le bateau à pleine vitesse.

- _Law ? Ça te dit de devenir mon nouveau capitaine ?,_ demanda Diamante, et il lui offrit Kikoku, _tiens, je te l'avais promis._

Corazon avait sauté sur le navire à temps.

Sur la terre de Dressrosa, il ne restait donc plus qu'un homme chauve en train de siroter une tisade, de nature indéterminée, et un homme affiné aux yeux dorés; en dehors des hommes dangereux qui les entouraient. Ils soupiraient.

-Allez Eric, termine de boire. Sinon on n'y arrivera jamais.

Castigat n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, n'avait servi à rien, était l'investigateur d'une révolution non-demandée, d'un plan censé faire tomber Doflamingo et sa Family, ainsi que d'écarter les deux soldats de la marine et le petit, sauver la vie de Lira mit en jeu dans une prophétie; un plan qui finalement n'avait pas servi à grand chose.

Parfois les rêves, ça ne sert à rien.

Et on avait fini par lui voler son beau navire.

Corriger les Moeurs par le Rire.

Castigat Ridendo Mores se dit: "Fersen. Sale petit con."

...

 **FINIII ! LA PARTIE 1 DES NOCES FUNAMBULES EST ENFIN TERMINÉE. VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE DE L'HISTOIRE ? IL VA FOR-CE-MENT Y AVOIR UNE SUITE PARCE QUE VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QU'IL MANQUE DES CHOSES. BISOUS**


	25. Le lièvre-hamster

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Si vous n'êtes pas encore décédés de vieillesse c'est que vous avez tenu bon et que vous avez donc encore gardé "Les Noces Funambules" dans votre tiroir de lectures suivies !

Si c'est le cas alors vous êtes vraiment courageux et je vous admire profondément.

Sinon, _CETTE FICTION VA AVOIR UNE SUITE ! Dès que j'ai mon bac OwO_

Comprenez que jusque là c'était impossible.

Mais voilà donc la nouvelle.

Par ailleurs mon portable a été formaté. Ça veut dire que j'ai perdu toutes mes données. Tout ce que j'avais prévu petit à petit pour la suite de cette fanfiction est kaputt !

Mais au moins je vais tout relire et je vais avoir des idées fraîches !

Alors par contre:

- _Est-ce que j'appelle la suite "les Noces Funambules 2" ?_ _-Est-ce que vous allez avoir le courage de relire cette fanfiction que vous avez oublié en un an ?_ _-Est-ce que Doffy croit toujours que Castigat peut devenir son gigolot ?_ _-Est-ce que vous etiez heureux de savoir la signification de Castigat Ridendo Mores ?_

Ça je ne sais pas encore x)

 **A bientôt**


End file.
